<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brown Sugar - To the moon and back by AelShanks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499108">Brown Sugar - To the moon and back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelShanks/pseuds/AelShanks'>AelShanks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To the moon and back [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Brown Sugar, Clarke en pls, Clexa, Drugs, F/F, Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Psychotropic Drugs, Sex, Violence, ranya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelShanks/pseuds/AelShanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OS - "To the moon and back" - Situé entre le chapitre 60 et 61. </p><p>Nous retrouvons Clarke, juste après les évènements du chapitre 60 de To the moon and back. </p><p>Un an, un an ou l'enfer et le paradis vont se côtoyer. Un an où elle va vivre des moments dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie. </p><p> </p><p>Cet OS est dur, sombre et compliqué. Il n'y a pas d'amour, il n'y a pas de douceur. Aucune tendresse ou réconfort.<br/>Il n'y a que de la violence, le vide, la peur et la solitude. Clarke en PLS quoi. </p><p>Mais, il n'en reste pas moins important pour comprendre pourquoi et comment, Clarke est devenue qui elle est aujourd'hui. </p><p>Bonne lecture à vous et attention aux âmes sensibles.</p><p>Ael</p><p>---<br/>Les personnages de cette histoire sont empruntés de la série The100 et appartiennent donc à "The CW Television Network."<br/>---<br/>Contenu mature : sexe, alcool, drogues dures, violences. Parfois tout ça à la fois. Alors faites attention, cet OS, n'est pas pour tout le monde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship, ranya - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To the moon and back [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. L'oubli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Note : Bonjour à toutes et tous et bienvenue dans le côté sombre de To the moon and back. Si vous avez trouvé la première partie de l'histoire difficile et triste, passez votre chemin. Cet OS est.. dur.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pour ceux qui restent, merci de prendre le temps de lire, vraiment. Vous êtes mes chouchous, sachez-le ahah. Vous en saurez plus sur l'ensemble et je pense que ça vous aidera à comprendre davantage la suite de ma fiction principale.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je compte aussi faire un OS sur Lexa. Quand j'aurais avancé sur Moomoon (c'est son petit nom). Elle mérite aussi qu'on se penche sur tout ça, sur pourquoi elle a autant changé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sinon, pour l'écriture de Brown Sugar, j'ai écouté l'album S16 de Woodkid. Il colle parfaitement à l'ambiance générale ici.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je vous ai mis les titres à écouter en boucle pendant votre </em>
  <em>lecture</em>
  <em> et quand changer de musique, si jamais c'est une expérience qui vous intéresse. (Je vous la conseille owi.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle lecture, toute en émotion j'espère.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ael</em>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pov Clarke</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">🎶</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Shift - Woodkid </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">➰</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"I love you Clarke, to the moon and back."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>''Tss.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Les feuilles entre mes doigts se froissent, elles se plient mais je ne peux continuer, je n'y arrive pas. Une part de moi aimerait brûler son carnet, une autre le chérie comme si il était le plus précieux des objets, comme s'il était la seule chose qui me retenait à elle. Ce carnet et les quelques photos que j'y ai entreposées à l'intérieur.<br/><br/></p><p>Je relâche ma poigne lorsque du froid se répand sur le haut de ma main. J'y baisse les yeux et atteste encore une fois qu'il ne s'agit que de mes larmes. Juste mes larmes, encore elles, toujours elles. Elles sont devenues des compagnes de route, depuis maintenant trente six jours. Trente six longues journées depuis que Lexa est partie, depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette voiture, qu'elle a claqué la porte, a tourné la tête et s'est enfuie à l'autre bout du pays.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Par ma faute.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Trente six jours que je me bats entre le regret d'avoir agis ainsi et la raison, qui me dit sans cesse que c'était la seule façon pour elle, d'avoir un avenir.</p><p>J'ai sacrifié notre relation pour son bien. J'ai sacrifié mon coeur pour son bien. Mais il ne se passe pas une journée, une minute même sans que je ne pense à ce choix, qui, j'ai l'impression, vient de ruiner ma vie.</p><p>Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'arrive plus à avancer, à me lever sans ressentir. Tout est décuplé, surtout depuis que j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait bloqué. Même mes mails sont rejetés. Je n'existe plus dans sa vie, ou du moins, elle ne veut plus que j'y entre et c'est ça, c'est ça qui me tue à petit feu. Savoir qu'elle est capable de passer une journée sans moi, puis une autre, et une autre, et trente trois autres de plus. Savoir que pendant tout ce mois de juillet, elle a réussi, de son côté à m'exclure, ça, ça fait mal.</p><p>Et je sais, je sais qu'elle était folle de moi, oh mon dieu oui je le sais et c'est ça le pire. Lexa allait donner son futur pour moi, elle allait tout faire pour moi.. La blessure que je lui ai infligé a du être des plus atroces pour qu'elle arrive à me bannir avec une telle force.</p><p>J'ai contacté Raven, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour garder un lien avec elle.. Mais mon amie commence à perdre espoir de son côté aussi.. J'ai pensé qu'elle reviendrait.. Mais aujourd'hui, en ce trente sixième jours d'absence, je commence, moi aussi, à baisser les bras.</p><p>Et je suis épuisée, mentalement et physiquement. Je peine à trouver le sommeil, je peine à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur cette couleur verte que j'encre sur toutes mes toiles. Elle est partout et pourtant si absente. Chaque cellule de mon corps, chaque pensées, chacun de mes souffles l'attendent, ils ne vivent que pour ça : attendre qu'elle revienne. Attendre que sa fureur passe, que sa rage passe. Attendre qu'elle se rappelle enfin qu'elle est Lexa et que je suis Clarke et que nous sommes indéniablement faites pour être ensemble.<br/><br/></p><p>J'attends, je pleure, je sombre. J'attends, je pleure, je sombre. J'attends, je pleure.. Je sombre.<br/><br/></p><p>Je sombre.<br/><br/></p><p>Mes pensées me tourmentent. Même la nuit, je m'entends hurler avant de me réveiller en sursaut, avant que ma colocataire de chambre ne pose sa main sur moi pour cesser les cauchemars.</p><p>Mais lorsque je me réveille, lorsque je reviens à la réalité et que je vois ses yeux me regarder avec peine, j'ai à nouveau envie de hurler. D'hurler car ce ne sont pas ses émeraudes, d'hurler parce que ce n'est pas sa main sur mon épaule. Je veux hurler, hurler si fort.</p><p>Je n'ai plus besoin de fermer les paupières pour vivre un cauchemar. Il suffit simplement que je regarde autour de moi et que je constate que son sourire s'est effacé, qu'il n'y a plus son parfum dans la pièce, me chatouillant les narines, qu'il n'y a plus son humour si subtil capable de me décrocher un rire, même dans la pire des situations. Il n'y a plus rien. Que le vide, le néant, dont je suis la seule et unique responsable.<br/><br/></p><p>Elle est partie, elle m'a quitté et elle me hait.<br/><br/></p><p>Et aujourd'hui, plus qu'un autre jour, je sens qu'elle me hait davantage.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>43ème jour sans Lexa.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Toujours pas de nouvelle. Toujours cette absence d'envie. D'envie de me lever le matin, d'envie de faire le moindre effort, de manger, dormir ressentir.</p><p>Oh god, non, je ne veux plus ressentir du tout. Plus rien, plus rien. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie qu'elle sorte de ma tête. Aujourd'hui, rien qu'aujourd'hui, j'aimerais qu'elle n'est jamais existée.. Non.. Non. Les larmes coulent à nouveau. Je veux qu'elle revienne.. Je veux..<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Hey Clarke."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je relève doucement le visage vers ce gars que je ne connais pas. Il est dans la même formation que moi je crois. Franck ? Fabien ? Kevin ? Putain je ne sais plus et je m'en fou tellement..</p><p>Je sèche l'humidité de mes joues de mon avant bras sans pour autant me cacher. Après tout, comme je l'ai dit, je m'en fou.. Je m'en fou de tout.. De tellement tout.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je.. Je veux pas te déranger ou quoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va pas et je voulais savoir si.."</b> Il soupire..<b> "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"</b><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Me laisser tranquille.. S'il te plait, je ne suis pas là pour me faire des amis.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ok, désolé. Je voulais pas être.. Bref. Si tu changes d'avis, saches que je suis là, et qu'il existe pleins de moyens d'oublier. Même les pires chagrins." </b>Il me sourit et se retourne.<br/><br/></p><p>Je le regarde marcher jusqu'à l'entrée des dortoirs des garçons.<br/><br/></p><p>Oublier.. Est-ce que j'ai envie d'oublier ? Est-ce que j'ai envie qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un souvenir ? Que petit à petit elle s'efface ?<br/><br/></p><p>God.. Ma gorge me brûle, mes yeux se remplissent à nouveau. Non.. Tout, tout sauf ça..</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>52ème jours sans Lexa</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anya est allée voir Raven hier. À San Francisco. Et j'attends son appel. Elle me téléphone souvent.. Je crois qu'elle s'inquiète un peu. Après tout, dès que j'entends la voix de mon amie, je me mets à chialer à nouveau. Parce qu'elle m'a toujours protégé.. Toujours. Mais là ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, coincée dans mon stage qui doit encore durer, au moins, trois semaines. Un mois ou je suis seule, seule avec mes pensées, seule, seule, seule.<br/><br/></p><p>J'ai songé à aller voir O'.. J'ai songé à lui dire que j'étais devenue le pire des déchets. Au moins qu'elle soit au courant avant que l'on emménage ensemble. Mais je me suis abstenue. Elle ne comprendrait peut-être pas.. C'est mon amie, mais.. J'ai l'impression, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que seule Anya pouvait me comprendre par rapport à tout ça.. Et je n'ai pas envie d'emmerder plus de monde enco...<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Vrrr Vrrr</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je regarde mon téléphone, posé là sur la pelouse de l'école, école qui nous accueille pour l'été, et l'attrape sans attendre. Je me replace bien, adossée contre le grand chêne centenaire me fournissant un peu d'ombre en cette après midi très ensoleillée.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Allo ! Anya ?!" </b>J'ai décroché.<br/><br/></p><p><em><b>"Hey ma belle. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 aujourd'hui ?"</b></em> Elle me demande. Elle me demande toujours car elle sait que la peine que je ressens, selon son intensité, influera sur notre conversation.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"6.. Par là mais je suis heureuse de t'avoir au téléphone donc je dirais 5, plutôt."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Yeeah, je t'ai fait gagné un point. C'est parfait. Tu fais quoi de beau ?"</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Je passe mon après-midi de repos assise contre un arbre à dessiner." </b>Je lui réponds presque honteuse.<br/><br/></p><p><em><b>"C'est top ! Et tu dessines quoi ?"</b></em>Sa voix est douce. J'ai envie de pleurer.<br/><br/></p><p>Je baisse les yeux sur cette feuille sur laquelle seuls deux grands iris y sont posés. Des iris d'un vert légèrement bleuté par endroit.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Les bâtiments devant moi."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je mens. Je lui mens toujours par rapport à ça..<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Les bâtiments devant toi ? Hm.. J'ai hâte de voir tes oeuvres quand je rentrerai."</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je déglutis presque.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Oh euh oui, je te montrerai."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Faux, je vais juste les garder et les ranger dans mon carnet. Mon carnet que je cache précieusement et presque secrètement sous mon oreiller, dans ma chambre.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Et sinon, toi, tu es bien arrivée ?" </b>J'ajoute sans perdre de temps.<br/><br/></p><p><em><b>"Oui, leur ap.. L'appart est vraiment bien, très spacieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça." </b></em>Un bruit de porte claque alors dans le téléphone. <em><b>"Oh Rae est là, elle est revenue des courses."</b></em></p><p><em><b>"C'est Clarke ?!"</b></em> J'entends, en reconnaissant la voix de la latine. Les larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux mais je les contiens. Puis le son d'un baiser raisonne dans mes oreilles et je retiens un sanglot. J'aimerais tant être dans cette situation. Avoir pris mon weekend pour aller <em>la</em> voir, être celle qui reçoit un baiser.. Etre à <em>elle</em>..<br/><br/><br/></p><p><em><b>"Oui." </b></em>Lui répond Anya.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Yooooo Griffin ! Comment ça va ! J'espère que tu leur a montré ce que tu savais faire et que t'es la meilleure de ta formation hein !"</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je me débrouille. Apparement la peine, les déchirures, la honte, et le vide, sont des bons ingrédients en art..<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ça va. Mais tu sais c'est pas une compétition, on est juste là pour se former.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em><b>"Ouais ouais ! Tu t'es fais des amis ? M'oublies pas hein ! C'pas parce que je suis loin que tu dois oublier </b></em><em><b>mon </b></em><em><b>corps de rêve !"</b></em> Continue Raven alors que je laisse échapper un rire. Il est triste mais il est là.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Laisse ton corps de rêve à Anya, tu n'as jamais été mon style !" </b>Je lui réponds en la taquinant.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"C'est tellement dommage, toi et moi ça aurait été.. Powpowww"</b>
  </em>
</p><p><em><b>"Bon ça va ? J'vous dérange pas ?" </b></em>Râle alors An' à travers le téléphone.</p><p><em><b>"Jamais mon amour. Jamais. Puis tu participes quand tu veux."</b></em> Elle a pris sa voix la plus grave possible et je l'imagine très bien avoir relevé son sourcil à la Reyes.</p><p>Anya se met alors à rire doucement<b>. </b><em><b>"Autant j'arrive plus ou moins à te voir avec Clarke, mon coeur, autant elle et moi.. Ça ne passe pas du tout." </b></em>Elle rit encore. <em><b>"Donc on va rester sage et laisser Clarke tranquille."</b></em><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Merci Anya, enfin une qui comprend."</b>  Je lui réponds d'une voix calme.<br/><br/></p><p>Un second bruit de porte raisonne et un silence s'installe.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Attends." </b>Me dit alors la blonde.<br/><br/></p><p>Et j'attends, calant mon téléphone sur mon épaule avec ma joue.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Hey soeurette t'es rentrée !"</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je me fige. Mon coeur s'accélère, ma mâchoire tremble. Mes lèvres se pincent et mes yeux se remplissent à nouveau. C'est instantané, c'est douloureux.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Ouais, j'viens juste dire bonjours à Anya et je repars."</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Les larmes coulent, elles coulent si fort que je m'oblige à poser une de mes mains sur ma bouche.<br/><br/></p><p><em><b>"T'as une sale mine." </b></em>Lui dis Anya, tandis que mon corps se met à trembler davantage.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"J'suis sorti</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>e</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> hier, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'vais prendre une douche et j'repars. Y a une autre soirée qui commence à 19h. Vous venez ?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Pour que tu  nous abandonnes avec la première venue ? Non ça va, Lex, on va rester tranquille à la maison. Ça te va mon coeur ?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"..."</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je crie, je hurle, je veux que ça cesse. Elle refait sa vie. Elle est déjà en train de refaire sa putain de vie. Je la pleure tous les jours, je pourris pour elle, alors que de son côté elle semble.. Prendre du bon temps ? <em>Oh mon dieu.. Je..</em><br/><br/></p><p>Je raccroche. Juste, je raccroche et je me laisse aller.<br/><br/></p><p>Les minutes passent, les heures, je crois bien, vu que le soleil est en train de se coucher. Anya m'a rappelé six fois. Je n'ai pas décroché. Je.. Je la rappellerai demain.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Hey Clarke."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Encore lui. Je relève mes yeux enflés vers le gars m'approchant, et il me sourit, encore tristement, comme la fois dernière.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ça ne va pas mieux hein ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je n'ai même pas la force de répondre. Alors il décide de s'installer à côté de moi, contre le chêne.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je.. Pars s'il te plait. Je préfère rester.. Rester toute seule." </b>Je lui dis à voix basse.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Tu es sûre ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'aurais hurlé oui il y a encore une heure. Mais sa question me foudroit. Est-ce que j'ai envie de rester seule ? Oui, pour me laisser mourir de chagrin. Mais en même temps, en même temps, je ne fais que ça.. Crever à petit feu.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.."</b> Je lui dis alors.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Et je ne te demanderai rien. Je vais juste rester là et si tu veux, je serai là pour toi."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"</b> Je lui demande, avec désinvolture.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Pourquoi pas ? Je n'aime pas voir les jolies filles pleurer."</b>  Me répond-il un sourire charmeur mais sincère collé sur le visage.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je suis lesbienne." </b>Je préfère couper court à toute tentative de drague.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Bonsoir lesbienne, je suis Finn, enchanté."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Un rire se coince dans ma gorge et lorsqu'il me tend la main, je finis pas la lui saisir.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">🎶</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Goliath - Woodkid </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">➰</span>
</p><p>
  <em>56ème jours sans Lexa</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finn me tient compagnie. Depuis quatre jours, il me tient compagnie. J'ai appris qu'il était là pour se perfectionner en histoire de l'art. Apparemment ses parents tiennent plusieurs musées au Canada et veulent qu'il en fasse sa carrière. Mais Finn n'aime pas l'art. Ou du moins, pas ce genre là. Il est passionné de musique. Il se balade avec son lecteur mp3 toute la journée et à chaque fois que je le croise, il me prête son casque et cela me permet de m'évader entre deux sanglots.</p><p>Comme promis, il ne m'a pas demandé pourquoi je pleure sans cesse. Il ne m'a pas demandé non plus quoi que ce soit sur moi en général. Il connait mon prénom, et simplement que je suis étudiante en art plastique et que je me spécialise dans l'anatomie.</p><p>C'est tout ce qu'il a appris en quatre jours, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu lui donner comme information sans avoir envie de lui cracher ma peine à la gueule.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke ! Hey !"</b>
</p><p>Je relève la tête de mon assiette et le regarde arriver, grand sourire sur le visage, avant de se poser en face de moi.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Bon app !"</b> Ajoute-t-il. <b>"Je viens juste te demander un truc."</b><br/><br/></p><p>Ah ça commence ?<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Y a une soirée, ce soir, d'organisée au dortoir des mecs. Tu veux venir ? Emori sera là ! Ça pourrait être cool."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Tu connais Emori ?"</b> Je lui demande.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Yep, c'est ma soeur."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oh tout s'explique. Ma colocataire est donc sa soeur. Je le fixe un instant et je vois son regard changer doucement.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Elle m'a parlé de toi. De tes cauchemars. C'est pour ça que je suis venu la première fois te voir. Pour te proposer mon aide. Mais j'apprécie passer des moments de silence avec toi, si jamais tu penses que je fais ça par charité ou quoi."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'hausse un sourcil. Je ne pense à rien tu sais Finn, et sûrement pas à toi.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"T'inquiète, ça m'est égal." </b>Je finis par lui répondre en croquant dans mon morceau de melon.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ok.. Donc tu viens ce soir ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Non."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pourquoi faire ? Pleurer en soirée, quelle honte.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Allez Clarke, viens, je te promets que ce sera cool. Être triste et seule dans ta chambre ou être triste et accompagnée à une soirée ou y aura de la bonne musique et de quoi boire et fumer, sincèrement, tu préfères quoi ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Je préfère être dans les bras de Lexa.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je ferme les yeux et me mords la joue.<br/><br/></p><p>Lexa qui, elle, doit être en soirée, qui elle, doit être en train de s'éclater avec ses potes et avec je ne sais qui..<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ok. Je viendrai."</b> Je souffle alors, tandis que son sourire égaye sa gueule d'ange.</p><p>---</p><p>Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici. La musique est bonne oui, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être là, je veux juste rentrer pas être au milieu de ses gens que je ne connais pas. Parce que je ne les connais vraiment vraiment pas. Ni Emori, ni Finn, même eux, je ne sais rien d'eux et je ne veux rien savoir. Je veux O', je veux Anya, Raven, je veux Lexa. Je veux être avec Lexa.. Putain je veux ma vie d'avant, je veux tellement ma vie...<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Clarke, on va prendre l'air tu viens ?" </b>Emori se tient là devant moi, devant ce canapé que je squate depuis une heure. Elle a bu, énormément et je la sens alors m'attraper par les mains pour me lever. J'ai envie de les retirer mais je n'ai pas la force de lutter contre qui que ce soit.<br/><br/></p><p>Elle m'entraine sur la terrasse de cette chambre qui donne finalement, sur le jardin extérieur.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Aaah la voila enfin !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je vois Finn devant nous, tout sourire, en train de discuter avec d'autres personnes qu'évidemment je ne connais pas non plus.<b> "Clarke viens là que je te présente !"</b> Me dit-il alors gaiment.<br/><br/></p><p>J'avance et il fait rapidement le tours de ses amis. Arrivée à la fin, j'ai déjà oublié leur prénom car la brune à ses côtés.. Celle qui à les yeux vert, me regarde. Elle me regarde parce que je la fixe, parce que mes yeux s'humidifient, parce que, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que c'était <em>elle</em>. Mon coeur se serre et finalement, je regarde juste ailleurs.<br/><br/></p><p>Je relève les yeux vers elle une dernière fois et me rends compte que ses yeux sont, en fait, bleus.. Et son visage rond. Je secoue la tête car je sens que je commence juste à devenir tarrée, lorsque je vois un des gars sortir un joint. Il l'allume et rapidement le fait tourner à ses amis. Un second bédo s'enflamme et est partagé par le reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive entre mes mains.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Oh.. Euh.. Je n'ai jamais.." </b>Je bégaye.<br/><br/></p><p>Je ne pense rien des drogues; Je n'ai jamais consommé et ça ne m'a jamais vraiment attiré en vérité. Je ne juge pas vraiment ceux qui fument de la weed ou autre mais pour moi, ça n'a jamais été une envie ou un besoin particulier.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Essaye. Tu verras, ça libère l'esprit."</b> Me répond la brune de tout à l'heure.<br/><br/></p><p>J'acquiesce, parce que putain si il y a bien une chose que je veux, c'est que ma tête soit libre, soit vide, soit loin de Lexa, juste un moment.</p><p>Alors je prends le joint entre mes lèvres, passe sur le fait que le bout est légèrement humidifié par d'autres salives que la mienne, et tire dessus.</p><p>Je l'inspire dans mes poumons et je sens cette odeur d'herbe se coller à mon palais et remontrer dans mon nez. Mes yeux brillent un peu car la sensation est étrange. Ce n'est pas une simple clope, j'ai même l'impression que mes poumons ont pris un coup de froid. Je retire à nouveau et le passe à la personne à ma gauche.</p><p>J'ai compté deux tafs par personne, alors pour ne pas passer pour une rustre je n'ai tiré que deux fois. Mais god, que l'effet est immédiat.</p><p>Rapidement je me sens.. Saoule ? Finalement c'est ça. Ma tête bouge mais mes yeux ne suivent pas. Le second joint revient entre mes lèvres et à nouveau : deux tafs. Puis un troisième est allumé et en l'espace de dix minutes je crois que j'en ai fumé un entier.</p><p>Je ne sens plus mon corps, je ne sens plus le bout de mes doigts. C'est assez drôle. Emori rit à côté de moi et finalement j'ai juste envie de rire avec elle, même si je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent. Je crois qu'ils essayent tous de refaire le monde, mais j'avoue que ma tête tourne beaucoup trop vite pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Alors Clarke, cette première fois ?!" </b>Me demande Finn, le regard tendre.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ça va ! T'avais raison, au moins la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est comment marcher droit."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ils se mettent tous à rire et au final un gars revient avec un pack de bière. Nous nous installons sur la pelouse et je finis par me laisser tomber en arrière, les yeux posés sur la nuit noire. J'aurais aimé y voir quelques étoiles mais en plein New York, c'est plutôt compliqué. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est pas grave parce que pour la première fois en cinquante six jours, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Et donc, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur <em>elle.</em></p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>63ème jours sans Lexa</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tu veux ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Encore une soirée. J'ai appris qu'il y en avait environ tous les trois jours, simplement je n'avais jamais été invitée. Je n'avais rien fait pour me socialiser après tout.</p><p>Je regarde alors Emori à ma droite une cigarette à la main. Enfin que dis-je, ma délivrance à la main. En une semaine, c'est la troisième fois que je m'apprête à aspirer cette bouffée d'air frais, que je m'apprête à oublier grâce à la weed.</p><p>Je lui souris, attrape son bédo et inspire. Nous sommes moins ce soir, alors j'ai le droit à trois tafs à chaque fois. Putain, l'effet est fou. Mon corps se détend si vite..<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Vous trouvez ça où ?" </b>Je leur demande alors.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Notre grand frère. Il vit à la campagne à trente minutes de New York. Il cultive. Bon c'pas non plus la plus grosse production de l'année, mais ça nous laisse de quoi consommer suffisamment pour être biens."</b> Me répond alors Emori.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Oh ok.. Mais c'est illégal c'est ça ?"</b> Je les interroge, étant complètement ignare dans le niveau.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ouais, plus ou moins, mais oui, en tout cas, ce qu'il fait est illégal. Donc ça reste entre nous Griffin !"</b> Me dit ma coloc à côté de moi.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Oui, oui. Je me demandais juste.. Si jamais je veux m'en procurer.. Je.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Tu reste sur New York après la formation ?"</b> Me demande Finn.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Oui, pourquoi ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Donne moi ton numéro. Comme ça, si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles et je t'en apporterai. J'pourrais te filer quelques grammes par mois. Si jamais tu veux plus, il faudra l'acheter directement à mon frère."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Oh sérieusement ?" </b>Je suis étonnée, je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le truc le plus abordable. Enfin je crois. À vrai dire je ne connais aucun tarif.<b> "Je veux pas non plus.. Fin tu sais, je sais même pas si je serai capable de rouler, ou juste savoir comment doser et.."</b><br/><br/></p><p><b>"T'inquiète pas, viens je vais t'apprendre."</b> Il se décale alors et m'invite à m'asseoir près de lui.<br/><br/></p><p>Il sort des feuilles, du tabac, un espèce de truc rond en fer, d'autres minis feuilles et un pochon de weed.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Donc, c'est simple en fait. Feuille à rouler, tabac, du carton, et de la weed. D'abord tu dois la préparer. Tu prends une tête, t'enlève tout ce qui ne se fume pas. Donc en gros si y a des branches, tu les vires. Celle de mon frère est déjà super bien triée donc, en soit, c'est rare quand il y en a. Là tu vois, dans le pochon, il y a deux grammes. Pour toi qui commence à peine tu ne dois pas mettre grand chose dans un joint, sinon tu vas juste te mettre à dégueuler quand tu vas fumer. Donc, environ 0,2</b>
  <b>g</b>
  <b>, ça devrait suffire. En général je mets une tête de weed dans mon grinder, et après, je prends juste ce dont j'ai besoin et je laisse le reste pour la fois suivante. Je fumes pas mal donc ça va, faut juste pas laisser moisir tout ça pendant des mois quoi. Attends je te montre."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il sort donc ce qu'il appelle une tête de weed, la foure dans son grinder si j'ai bien tout saisi, le referme et se met alors à tourner l'appareil. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il hache des épices mais de ce que j'ai compris, c'est la même chose. Puis il s'arrête et ouvre délicatement ce petit moulin en ferraille. La weed est hachée, ça c'est certain.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Voila, tu vois, cette consistance c'est bien. Ensuite tu prends un morceau de carton. Nous on en a déjà</b><b> des</b><b> tout prêts mais en gros si tu as du carton très fin, c'est parfait aussi. Tu le roules. Comme ça." </b>Il me montre. <b>"Puis tu le places sur ta feuille. Fait attention il y a un sens. Le collant de ce côté."</b> Je le regarde faire et il continue. <b>"Puis tu prends un peu de tabac, alors bon tu peux les faire pures mais t'en est pas encore là. Crois moi. Donc tabac plus weed."</b> À nouveau mes yeux se posent sur ses gestes. <b>"Voila comme ça. Et c'est à ce moment que tu mets ce que tu veux comme beuh."</b> J'acquiesce. <b>"Et le plus dur pour les novices, fermer le tout. Tu prends la feuilles entre tes doigts, attention de ne pas tout faire tomber. Tu appuies sur le carton légèrement et ... tu tournes...Et voila."</b><br/><br/></p><p>Et en dix secondes, un conne s'est formé et le joint est prêt.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Tu veux essayer ?"</b> Ajoute-t-il.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Grave !" </b>Je lui réponds alors qu'il me sourit. Il me place l'ensemble de tout le matériel devant moi et je commence à m'exercer.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>68ème jour sans Lexa</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Plus qu'une semaine et la formation est terminée !"</b> Me dit Emori, assise dans son lit.<b> "Tu vas faire quoi du coup ?"</b><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"NYAA. Et toi ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pareil, section sculpture."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Pas histoire de l'art comme ton frère ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Nop, j'ai eu de la chance de naitre, après. Toute la pression familiale est sur ses épaules. Du coup, je peux clairement faire ce que je veux.. Tant que je réussi quoi."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh je vois.. Pauvre Finn."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ouaip.. Heureusement il a trouvé un petit boulot de DJ dans un club qui s'appelle le Dropship. Il y sera dès fin septembre ! J'espère qu'on t'y verra !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Oh.." </b>J'hésite. <b>"Si j'ai le temps bien sûr ! Je sais pas encore ce que ça va donner ou quoi mais j'ai eu une bourse pour venir à la NYAA et des gens comptent sur moi donc je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le temps de faire des soirées.."</b><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Pas de soucis Griffin, fais ce que tu peux ! En tout cas, ça fait du bien de discuter avec toi, quand tu n'es pas.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"En train de pleurer ? hurler ? Cauchemarder ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ouais tout ça."</b> Me sourit-elle timidement.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"C'est grâce à vous tous."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ou plutôt à ce qui s'infiltre dans mes poumons depuis quelques jours et qui me fait oublier.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"C'est bien d'être entourée. Puis c'est cool, tu juges pas ni rien, donc c'est avec plaisir de te compter dans la bande maintenant."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je lui souris avant de me laisser tomber sur mon oreiller. Ma tête se cogne contre l'angle de mon carnet que je n'ai pas touché depuis déjà quelque jours. Je l'attrape pour le décaler quand une photo glisse sur le matelas. Celle que Raven avait prise de Lexa et moi.. Notre première photo à deux.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Mes larmes montent quand je la prends entre mes doigts. Mon pouce se pose sur son visage doucement, son beau visage que je caresse avec précaution. Puis je dépose la photo sur ma poitrine et je reste là, un instant, avant de laisser les larmes s'échapper..<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Oh noooon. Clarke !"</b> Emori débarque alors à mes côtés.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"J'suis désolée.. On vient juste d'en parler mais.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Tu veux me raconter ?"</b> Me demande-t-elle alors.<br/><br/></p><p>Je tourne le visage et les mots se mettent à sortir tout seul.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>70ème jours sans Lexa</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Il est 14h.." </b>Je chuchote presque.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Il n'y pas d'heure pour se faire plaisir Clarke." </b>Me répond Finn tout en roulant son joint.<b> "Je t'en fais un ?"</b><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je sais pas.. J'ai cours après.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Essaye, tu sais les drogues peuvent être super bénéfiques pour l'esprit. Au pire si ça te plait pas, tu recommences pas et basta."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'hausse les épaules et je finis par acquiescer. Il me le tends. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, pour la toute première fois, je me retrouve défoncée, en plein milieu de la journée.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>75 jours sans Lexa</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ça y est, ta valise est prête ?!"</b> Me demande Emori alors que je zip la dernière des fermetures.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Yes ça y est ! Ma pote m'attend devant."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"On se lâche pas hein Griffin ? T'as mon numéro, j'ai le tien, on essaye de se croiser à l'école ok ? Genre on peut manger ensemble et tout si tu l'veux !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Avec plaisir ! Merci Em's, t'as été super. Vous avez été super tous les deux. Ma rentrée est le 17 septembre et toi ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Le 24. On se donne rendez vous le 24 à midi ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ça marche ! Je te laisse qu'Octavia n'est pas la plus patiente de mes amies !"</b> Je lui souris et elle vient alors me pendre dans ses bras.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Oh j'allais oublié." </b>Ajoute-t-elle. <b>"J'ai un cadeau pour toi."</b><br/><br/></p><p>Elle se recule alors, fouille dans son sac et me tend un pochon de weed, son grinder, ses feuilles du tabac et tout ce dont j'ai besoin si je veux consommer.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je vais rentrer chez moi avant de revenir et j'en ai d'autres là bas. Avec Finn on s'est dis que ça pourrait servir.. Tu sais à..."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oublier.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Merci.." </b>Je ne peux juste faire que ça. Moi qui angoissais à l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau seule avec mes pensées, je me sens à présent soulagée, soulagée d'emporter avec moi, le meilleur des remèdes.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Avec plaisir Griffin ! Mais consomme prudemment ok ?! Fais pas comme Finn qui prend de tout et n'importe quoi."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes promis !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je ne cherche pas a savoir ce qu'il prend en général, je sais juste que ces deux là ont été d'un bon secours pour moi ces dernières semaines, et qu'encore grâce à eux, la suite de l'année va pouvoir, peut-être, être plus douce.</p><p>Je la serre dans mes bras une dernière fois avant de sortir de ma chambre et de me diriger vers l'entrée de l'école. J'aperçois Octavia et les larmes commencent déjà à s'installer à nouveau.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Le songe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">🎶</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em> So handsome hello - Woodkid </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">➰</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pov Clarke</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>"Clarke ! J'y vais ! Ne m'attends pas, j'ai cours jusqu'à 20h et hand jusqu'à 22h ! Mange sans moi !"</b> Me crie Octavia du salon.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ok ! À demain alors !" </b>Je lui réponds, tout en hurlant aussi fort qu'elle pour qu'elle m'entende.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que nous nous sommes installées ensemble, deux semaines depuis la fin de mon stage. Et d'ici quelques jours, trois exactement, c'est la rentrée. J'appréhende un peu, surtout que Roan et Nyko m'ont prévenu qu'il faudrait que je m'accroche malgré mes capacités. C'est la New York Academy Of Art, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle école. C'est sans doute la plus réputée du pays en matière d'études artistiques et je sais que je vais être entourée par beaucoup de surdoués dans ce domaine, des gens qui ne vivent que par ça depuis toujours. Je pense que ça va m'aider à progresser, mais surtout et j'espère vraiment, que toute cette compétition va me permettre de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur Lexa.</p><p>Ah et la revoilà dans ma tête. Erf. Tout est bon pour penser à elle hein ? Cela fait 87 jours, 87 jours sans elle. 87 jours où le manque est là. Un vrai manque, et putain j'en crève. J'ai l'impression, encore une fois je me répète, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi, de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse finalement.. Mon dieu je fais fille pourrie gâtée qui n'a jamais rien vécu dans sa vie, mais, c'est tellement le cas.</p><p>Rien d'horrible ne m'est arrivé, au contraire. Mis à part le rejet de mes parents pendant quelques mois, concernant ma sexualité, rien de grave ne m'est arrivé. Et je me pensais chanceuse, forte même, d'être capable de sourire à la vie. Je pensais que quoi qu'il arrive, je pourrais tout surmonter.. Mais ça..</p><p>Ce n'était pas une simple histoire d'adolescentes. Certains le verraient comme ça, certains me diraient -Octavia la première- de passer à autre chose, qu'il y a "d'autres poissons" dans l'océan. Mais je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je la veux elle. Je..</p><p>
  <em>Erf. Sors de ma tête.. Sors..</em>
</p><p>Je roule sur mon lit. Oui j'y passe énormément de temps dessus depuis que je suis revenue. Je roule donc sur mon lit et arrive près de ma table de chevet. J'en ouvre le tiroir et jette un coup d'œil et à ce petit sachet rempli d'herbe verte qui me fait des signes plus qu'alléchants. Il s'est bien vidé je trouve depuis que je suis revenue. Après tout, je fume dès que Octavia est absente, et je fume dès que je pense à Lexa. C'est-à-dire, parfois plusieurs fois par jour.</p><p>Je sors donc tout ce dont j'ai besoin et me lève pour me diriger vers mon bureau. Je retire du tiroir, la balance de cuisine que j'ai achetée exprès pour ça et pose l'espèce de bol que j'ai volé dans la cuisine. Je tare le tout avant d'ouvrir mon pochon et de déposer la weed dans le récipient. Il me reste 4,6 grammes.</p><p>Je réfléchis un instant. Je revois Emori le 24. Sa rentrée est un vendredi mais passons sur ce détail que je n'ai pas trouvé logique. Bref, de ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle et Finn rentrent le week-end chez leur frère donc.. Je regarde le calendrier posé sur mon bureau. Donc le 27, elle pourrait m'en ramener. Je dois ainsi tenir dix jours avec ce qu'il me reste.. Hm.. 4,6 grammes pour dix jours. Ce qui fait 0,4g environ par jour. Donc un joint, vu que j'ai augmenté la dose à 0,3g. Je pourrais même, au mieux, m'en faire quatre autres environ, ou deux bien plus forts. Je pense que je verrai au moment. En attendant je m'exécute à ranger la weed dans son pochon tout en gardant précieusement c'est 0,3g qui vont m'être nécessaires aujourd'hui.  </p><p>Un fois grindé, je place le tout dans ma feuille avec un peu de tabac et roule l'ensemble. Comme une merde, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Mais au moins ça se fume. Et c'est ce qui compte. Je range le reste du matériel dans mes tiroirs, attrape le joint et me place sur mon petit balcon de chambre. Par chance, il donne sur une rue très peu fréquentée, au quatrième et dernier étage de notre bâtiment. Donc je n'ai pas l'impression de craindre quoi que ce soit niveau législation.</p><p>Il fait bon. Il fait doux mais comme toujours, cela à beau être la plus merveilleuse des journées, je n'ai que le goût de l'abandon à la bouche. Je ne ressens pas la chaleur comme avant, je ne ressens pas l'air tiède frôlant mon visage comme avant, le goût, les odeurs, le toucher.. Tout est devenu si fade.</p><p>Je soupire avant d'allumer cette délivrance que j'attends.</p><p>Une taf, deux puis trois. Je ne prends jamais le temps de fumer. Je n'ai pas envie d'apprécier, je n'ai pas envie de savourer comme certains le feraient. Non, je veux planer, je veux oublier rapidement, je veux cet état second rapidement. Alors j'aspire, j'inspire, j'avale et en quelques minutes, me voilà totalement défoncée. J'écrase le mégot que je jette par-dessus le balcon et rentre dans ma chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, le seul endroit qui peut m'accueillir sur l'instant sans me mettre en danger. Il est doux et moelleux et j'ai même parfois la sensation de fusionner avec le matelas. God que c'est confortable.</p><p>Tout tourne de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que finalement j'attrape ma couverture et la dépose sur moi. Il ne fait pas si chaud il faut croire. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>Vrrr</em>
</p><p>Hmm, j'ouvre les yeux doucement. Mon téléphone vient de vibrer, je l'ai entendu. Je frissonne quand je sens l'air frais de ce début de soirée s'immiscer sous la couette. Ah, j'ai oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Je me lève, m'étire et m'applique à également tirer les rideaux. Puis, je reviens sur mes pas en traînant les pieds pour récupérer mon portable.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>Emori </b>: <em>"Hey Griffin ! Comment ça va ?! Question bête je sais. On est installé sur NY, ça y est, et ce soir on bouge au Dropship. Tu veux venir ?"</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Clarke : </b>
  <em>"Salut Em's ! C'cool que vous soyez là. J'aimerais venir, mais je n'ai pas encore 21 ans pour entrer en boîte. Va falloir attendre un peu. ahah."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Emori : </b>
  <em>"T'inquiète pas pour ça. On te fera rentrer. Maintenant que Finn va y bosser, il a certains privilèges. Et je connais du monde ! ;)"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke : </b>
  <em>"Ok, quelle heure alors ?"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je n'hésite pas une seconde, après tout je n'ai rien de plus à faire et je n'ai plus de quoi fumer pour aujourd'hui. Et sans ça, ma soirée se résumerait à pleurer et.. Encore pleurer. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Emori : </b>
  <em>"22H30 ?"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke : </b>
  <em>"Deal. Btw, vous auriez de quoi .. Tu vois ? J'ai de quoi payer bien sûr."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Emori :</b> <em>"Yes, on voit ça tout à l'heure ! À toute Griffin !"</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je me dépêche alors de me préparer, enfin j'essaye, je n'ai pas grand chose à me mettre. Alors je pars rapidement dans la chambre d'Octavia et lui vole une de ses robes noires que j'adore. Je saisis mon téléphone et lui écris.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Clarke :</b>
  <em> "O', je sors ce soir avec des amis du stage. Je t'ai piqué ta robe. Bon courage pour le sport !"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je sais que ça ne la dérange pas que je lui emprunte ses affaires tant que je les lui ramène en bon état.</p><p>Il est déjà 21h30. Je cherche rapidement où se situe le Dropship et par chance il n'est qu'à deux stations de métro de chez nous. Je partirai à 22h, cela sera suffisant.</p><p>Je m'active alors pour finir de me préparer.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>"Claaaarke ! T'es venue ! J'suis trop content !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>C'est Finn, qui m'accueille, un grand sourire posé sur le visage.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Hey !" </b>Je m'avance vers lui. J'apprécie qu'il ne soit pas collant et ne cherche pas à l'être. Bien au contraire, il est assez respectueux.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Claaaaaaaaarke !" </b>Je me retourne et sens alors un corps entrer en collision avec moi. Elle par contre.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Hey Em's !"</b> J'essaye de parler alors qu'elle me sert dans ses bras.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Emori, laisse-la respirer un peu ! Désolé Clarke, elle a déjà bien bu !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Mais noooon roh !"</b> La brune se recule alors et si si, elle a bu; Mais elle me fait rire malgré tout.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Nous sommes devant le club, à quelques mètres juste, quand les deux sortent de quoi fumer. <b>"Ça te dit Griffin ?" </b>Me lance le frère en me souriant.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Toujours."</b> Je lui réponds en lorgnant les cônes qu'il me montre. Il m'en tend un et j'apprécie le geste. J'apprécie d'en avoir un entier pour moi toute seule.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Il t'en reste un peu ? J'en ai à la maison sinon, je pourrais t'en apporter dans la semaine."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"De quoi tenir quelques jours, juste."</b>  Je lui réponds timidement. <b>"Et c'est noté, merci. Ça se vend combien d'ailleurs ?"</b> J'ose lui demander.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"En général, celle de mon frère, il la vend dans les 12 dollars le gramme. Mais pour les proches, il la fait à 5 dollars à peine. La j'pourrais te passer ce que j'ai, mais c'est après qu'il faudra banquer hélas."</b> Me dit-il en riant.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Oh non ! Je peux te payer ! Vous m'avez déjà assez donné tous les deux."</b> Je lui réponds en souriant.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Pas cette fois va ! Puis bon, tu vas devenir une future cliente de l'entreprise Collins, dis-toi que c'est pour mieux te rendre accro !" </b>Plaisante-t-il.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Enfin, même si sa plaisanterie en est une, je sais au fond que ce n'est que la pure vérité. En quelques semaines à peine, j'en suis arrivée à consommer même en pleine journée.. Et plusieurs fois par jour. Et parfois, parfois, j'ai la sensation que ça ne me suffit pas. Le stress reprend le dessus, le vide, la peine et c'est dans ces moments là que j'ai ce besoin de plus. Plus de calme, plus d'apaisement, plus de quiétude. Moins de Lexa, surtout moins de Lexa. </p><p>Je sens ma poitrine se serrer doucement mais je ne me laisse pas le temps de ressentir. Non, à la place je me concentre sur le bedo entre mes doigts, l'allume et en tire plusieurs tafs.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Wow Griffin, easy ! Faut pas l'aspirer le machin !"</b> Me lance alors Emori.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je suis gênée et me calme alors..<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ne l'écoute pas, tu fumes comme tu veux Clarke, chacun ses envies !" </b>Me dit Finn qui, lui aussi, tire assez rapidement.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'acquiesce et ne ralentis pas. Je veux tout d'un coup, plus vite je l'oublie, plus vite on s'amuse.</p><p>Une fois terminée, je me sens bien. L'effet est moins fort qu'habituellement ou peut-être que ce n'est pas encore monté, je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, c'est suffisant pour que je me sente calme. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Finn, Emori et la jolie blonde ! Par ici !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je tourne alors la tête vers un gars, se tenant là, près d'une porte, en retrait de l'entrée principale du club.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Hey Sam !" </b>Crie Em's en se jetant sur lui ! <b>"Comment tu vas !?" </b>Elle lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et celui-ci sourit. Ils discutent un moment tandis que Finn s'avance vers moi.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ils sont amis depuis toujours; C'est lui qui m'a eu le job de DJ."</b> Me dit-il alors que nous avançons vers eux. <b>"Oh et c'est la barman du club. Donc pas de soucis pour consommer ce soir !"</b> Il me fait un clin d'oeil et nous arrivons enfin à leur niveau.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Hey salut, j'suis Sam !" </b>Lance-t-il en me serrant la main.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Enchantée, je suis Clarke."</b> Je lui réponds en lui tendant la mienne.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Tain' t'as d'a chance, moi j'ai su qu'elle était lesbienne avant de connaître son prénom !" </b>Râle Finn.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je ris.<b> "Oh mais c'parce que je ne pense pas que Sam essayerait de me draguer vois tu."</b> Je me tourne vers le concerné et il me sourit. Oui, je le sens d'ici que nous faisons tous les deux partis de la même communauté. Il m'a senti, je l'ai senti, comme des animaux qui se reniflent et qui savent. Putain de gaydar.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ahah ! Je t'adore déjà Clarke ! Bon allez, rentrons !" </b>Dit-il en souriant et en se décalant pour nous laisser passer.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"C'est généralement l'entrée qu'on réserve aux employés."</b> Nous explique le jeune homme lorsque nous pénétrons dans ce long couloir.<b> "Au bout, vous avez une cuisine, une pièce qui sert de dortoir, une salle de bain et des toilettes. Et de l'autre côté, le bureau du patron. C'est un vrai petit appartement. Et les vestiaires du personnel sont juste là." </b>Il nous montre une petite porte. <b>"Finn tu pourras venir ici dès que tu commenceras bien sûr. On a déjà vidé un casier pour toi."</b></p><p>Les deux discutent un moment alors que de mon côté je reste là à les attendre et à observer quelques détails sur le mur. C'est fou on dirait presque des fleurs. Je me sens sourire, la weed fait effet, avant que mon bras de soit tiré par Em's jusqu'à un second couloir. Nous le longeons, suivies par les deux garçons derrière nous, jusqu'à arriver devant une lourde porte métallique. Sam l'actionne et le son de la boîte de nuit s'échappe avec une puissance hallucinante.  Nous sommes dans le club. Nous y sommes bel et bien, juste à côté de la scène principale, dans le fond. Il y a un monde fou, les corps se balancent, les gens boivent et dansent et bientôt je sais que ce sera mon cas.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>"Oh mer..de.. Oh.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je viens d'exploser mon orteil contre la table de la cuisine.<b> "Ta mère la mmmmmm" </b>Je m'accroche le pied et bouscule une chaise par la même occasion, une chaise qui tombe sur le sol, me faisant sursauter au passage.</p><p>J'ai bien trop bu, et j'ai bien trop fumé aussi. Qu'est ce que je suis morte, je ne sens même plus mon corps.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>La lumière s'allume et je plisse alors les yeux, me passant l'avant bras sur le front.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ça va ?" </b>Octavia me demande en m'approchant.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ooooh je t'ai réveil.. beeeur.. lé !"</b> Je laisse échapper un rot et me mets alors à rire, puis mes forces m'abandonnent doucement et je ne sais pas.. Le sol semble confortable. Je me laisse glisser contre le frigo et reste assise là, mon amie se plaçant à côté de moi.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Tu t'es amusée au moins ?"</b> Me questionne-t-elle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ouais." </b>Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et doucement elle vient alors caresser mes cheveux.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Tant mieux, tant mieux."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je souris et m'endors là, tranquillement.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>95ème jour sans Lexa</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ok, j'ai un problème. La weed et l'école, ça ne passe pas du tout. Vraiment pas du tout. Quand je fume, certes je suis créative, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à enregistrer non plus. Et là, je ne suis pas dans un stage de perfectionnement. Là c'est mon avenir qui est en jeu et surtout, surtout je vais être notée sur ce que j'apprends. Alors je dois apprendre.</p><p>Mais sans weed, sans elle.. Il y a Lexa. Et quand il y a Lexa, je sombre. Je sombre si loin que j'arrive de moins en moins à me supporter, à me relever, à me motiver de vivre. God.. Si j'avais su; si j'avais su qu'elle m'abandonnerait à nouveau, jamais je ne me serrais rapprochée d'elle autant.. Jamais je ne lui aurais accordé à nouveau ma confiance.</p><p>Au chalet, cet hiver.. J'aurais du lui dire au revoir. J'aurais du savoir qu'elle finirait par me laisser un jour où l'autre. Non.. Elle était prête à tout quitter pour moi. C'est moi qui l'ai trahi.. C'est moi qui est..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Vrr</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Merci mon dieu. </em>J'attrape mon téléphone.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>Emori :</b> <em>"On bouge ce soir ?"</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>Clarke :</b> <em>"OUI."</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>MERCI MON DIEU.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nous sommes vendredi de la première semaine de la rentrée. Je n'ai encore aucun devoir à rendre et je compte bien en profiter ce soir. Je compte bien tout faire pour qu'elle me sorte de la tête. J'ai bien trop galéré cette semaine..</p><p>Je me prépare en vitesse, m'habille, me maquille et une heure plus tard me voilà à nouveau près du club, patientant adossée contre un mur.</p><p>J'observe les gens. Je n'étais pas comme ça, avant. Non, je n'ai jamais observé qui que ce soit. Déjà au lycée.. Je n'ai commencé à regarder les autres que quand j'ai croisé Lexa et Raven, ce jour-là, près de la fontaine. J'ai commencé à regarder quand j'ai su que j'aimais les femmes. Puis j'ai fini par ne regarder qu'elle, elle et toujours elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à mes yeux. Même lorsque Niylah était là.. Je sais que mon corps entier réagissait pour Lexa.. J'aurais dû me douter, à ce moment-là, qu'elle signerait ma perte.</p><p>Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve à observer, à observer tout et n'importe quoi, parce qu'elle n'est plus là. Elle n'est plus là et je cherche des substituts d'elle. Un sourire qui me fait penser au sien, des yeux verts, des longs cheveux châtains, une posture, une façon de marcher. Je cherche à la reconnaître à travers cette foule de gens, parce qu'elle me manque. Elle me manque tant. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Clarke !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je sors alors de mes horribles pensées et tombe sur Emori, l'air boudeur, s'approchant de moi.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Tu m'as oublié ce midi ! On devait manger ensemble !" </b>Souffle-t-elle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Quoi ? Oh merde Em's désolée ! J'ai complètement zappé !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Je t'ai appelé et tout mais tu n'as pas décroché !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je réfléchis.. Putain je me souviens avoir vu son appel, mais j'étais en pleine toile.. D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas mangé ce midi quand j'y pense. Ni ce soir. Erf.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je suis désolée ! Je finissais un tableau et je voulais te rappeler, mais ça m'est sorti de l'esprit ! Je crois que je perds la mémoire !"</b> Je lui dis alors sérieusement. Car c'est ce que j'ai parfois l'impression.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"C'est parce que tu fumes trop Clarke. C'est une des conséquences d'être défoncée H24."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Je.."</b> Je commence..<b> "Tu as raison je crois... Mais j'en ai besoin.. Je dois juste oublier Lexa et.."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je sais. Je sais ma belle." </b>Elle me sourit tristement. <b>"Mais essaye de te concentrer sur tes cours plutôt ?"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"J'essaye. Je t'assure j'essaye.. Puis une couleur me fait penser à elle, un trait, un visage.. Je suis tellement fatiguée de l'avoir constamment dans la tête."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Elle devait être vraiment spéciale.." </b>Souffle-t-elle, hésitante.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Elle l'est toujours. Elle le sera toujours."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle ne dit rien mais je vois à son regard que je lui inspire beaucoup de pitié. De la pitié sûrement de me mettre dans des états pareil pour quelqu'un qui de son côté doit danser la java avec un paquet d'autres nanas. J'ai honte de moi. Mais que puis-je y faire ?<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Bon allez ! Ne parlons plus d'elle ! Viens, Finn nous attend déjà !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle s'avance alors dans la ruelle, envoie un sms, et c'est un Sam tout content qui vient alors nous ouvrir.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Bienvenue mesdemoiselles !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il nous sourit. Que l'oubli commence !</p><p>---</p><p>Ça ne suffit pas ! La weed et l'alcool, ils ne suffisent plus. J'ai fumé trois joints ce soir et j'ai dû boire cinq ou six litres de bière. Je suis dans un état où j'ai préféré monter les escaliers un par un en une heure et demi, plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur de peur de gerber à l'intérieur une fois arrivée au bon étage.</p><p>Mais ça ne suffit pas. Elle est là. Elle est là parce qu'une putain de connasse portait son parfum dans le métro. Elle est là, parce que même, à je sais pas quelle heure, il faut que tout me fasse penser à elle. <em>J'en ai marre.. J'en ai tellement marre.</em></p><p>Peut-être qu'un dernier verre m'aiderait ? Ou un dernier joint ? Ou sauter du balcon ? Dans tous les cas, je dois réussir à rentrer pour ça.</p><p>J'ouvre alors mon sac à main, difficilement et lentement. Je plonge mes doigts dedans mais la force que je mets dans le geste le fait tomber sur le sol. Mes affaires s'éparpillent et je me baisse pour les attraper. Mais non, la terre se rapproche trop vite de moi et c'est lorsque je m'écrase la fasse contre cette espèce de moquette, que je réalise que je viens de tomber sur le sol. Mais il est bien plus confortable que ce que j'imaginais. Comme celui de la cuisine. Est-ce que tous les sols sont doux et accueillants ?</p><p>Je me convaincs tout de même de me redresser un peu, ramenant les objets à mon sac grâce à mon avant bras que je lance devant moi. Je récupère le tout, les traînant comme je peux, jusqu'entre mes jambes. J'inspire et lance ma tête en arrière contre la porte d'entrée. Aie. Erf. Il va m'en falloir du courage pour me lever..</p><p>---</p><p>Je me sens tomber. Mon dos s'écrase alors violemment contre le carrelage de l'entrée et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Putain mon crâne me fait si mal.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Clarke ?! Oh putain, qu'est ce que tu foues là ?!"</b> Hurle Octavia.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"O', ne crie pas.." </b>Je soupire avant d'essayer de me retourner sur le ventre puis de me mettre à genoux. Je fais une pause, n'osant pas regarder mon amie, avant de reprendre mes mouvements. J'ai la gerbe, j'ai mal à la tête et Lexa est toujours là.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'inspire et j'arrive à me relever, titubant légèrement. Je me retourne, me penche à nouveau en avant, quand, encore une fois je perds l'équilibre.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Aaaattention !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Le bras d'Octavia se place sur mon estomac et elle me tire contre elle, me faisant reprendre l'équilibre.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Putain.." </b>Soupire-t-elle. <b>"Dans quel état tu es ! T'aurais dû m'appeler, je serais au moins venue t'ouvrir la porte.."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Hmm.."</b> Je lui réponds alors que je la vois ramasser mes affaires avant de me rattraper et de m'aider à rentrer à la maison.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"J'ai une compétition aujourd'hui, je peux pas rester, mais viens."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle m'amène jusqu'à ma chambre et m'aide à me coucher sur mon lit. Puis elle repart et revient avec une bassine.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Si tu as besoin de vomir c'est là dedans ok ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Hmm."</b> J'acquiesce mais je suis déjà en train de me lover contre mon oreiller. Si je dors, Lexa disparaît. La plupart du temps. J'ai arrêté de rêver. Merci la weed de me brouiller autant le cerveau.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je te mets aussi une bouteille d'eau juste là. Ça va aller ? Je reviens dans quelques heures.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"C'va."</b> Je soupire avant de doucement retrouver les bras de Morphée.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">🎶</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em> Horizons into battlegrounds - Woodkid </em>
  </span>
  <span class="u">➰</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>109ème jour sans Lexa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Klark.."</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'écarquille les yeux quand j'entends mon prénom. Quand je l'entends être épelé de cette façon. Je me retourne, laissant alors les pancakes que je suis en train de faire lorsque je la vois. Là, dans l'entrée, un sac de voyage dans les mains. Son sac, son sac que je connais si bien.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Lex..."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle le lâche et me tend les bras. Et en une seconde, en une seconde j'oublie tout. J'oublie absolument tout, la douleur, la peine, le fait qu'elle soit partie, j'oublie tout parce qu'elle est revenue ! Elle est là ! Je cours, je traverse la pièce et me jette, alors, sur elle. Sa chaleur m'enivre. Ses bras se referment dans mon dos et je clos les yeux un instant. Son odeur.. Elle n'a pas d'odeur..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Je ne suis pas elle.."</b>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je commence à sangloter..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je sais.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mais les larmes coulent, elles coulent tellement.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Ça va aller Klark.. Ça va aller.."</b>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Comment.. Comment je peux faire sans toi ? Tu me manques tellement.. Tu.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Je reviendrai. Je te l'ai promis. Dans un mois, un an, cinq ou dix. Je reviendrai. Aie confiance mon amour.. Aie confiance en moi."</b>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'acquiesce alors, la serrant si fort, si fort que je sens mes muscles me tirailler.. Puis sa chair s'effrite, le vent emporte doucement quelques parties d'elle et en une fraction de seconde, elle disparaît.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"No.. Non ! Non, non, non."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je tombe à genoux, essayant de ramasser les quelques cendres qu'elle a laissées.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Non, non, non ! Lexa ! Lexa ! Je t'en supplie ! Lex.. R.. Reviens.. Reviens moi.." </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'hurle, j'hurle si fort, frappant le sol de mes poings quand d'un seul coup, ce sol devient mon lit et le ciel, le plafond.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke, Clarke ! Réveille toi ! Clar.. Hey.. Tout va bien, je suis là.. Tu as fait un cauch.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je ne laisse pas Octavia finir que je me jette dans ses bras, tremblante, en nage. Je m'agrippe à son dos et me mets à pleurer, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, parce que je veux la revoir.. Je veux la revoir encore et encore..<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ça va aller.. Ça va aller.."</b> Murmure mon amie en me caressant les cheveux et en me berçant dans ses bras.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Non rien ne va.. Plus rien ne va..</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>115ème jours sans Lexa</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke : </b>
  <em>"J'ai besoin d'un renseignement, ou d'un service plutôt."</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Finn : </b>
  <em>"Je t'écoute."</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Clarke : </b>
  <em>"Trouve moi un truc plus fort. J'ai besoin d'un truc plus fort."</em>
</p><p><b>Finn :</b> <em>"Sûre ? Tu cherches quoi comme effet ?"</em></p><p><b>Clarke :</b> <em>"Je veux oublier et à la fois je veux la revoir, je veux pouvoir la toucher. Et en même temps je veux réussir à me concentrer en cours.."</em></p><p>
  <b>Finn : </b>
  <em>"Ok. File ton adresse, je t'apporte ce que j'ai."</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Ding</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je saute de mon lit et cours vers le salon afin d'être celle lui ouvrant. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'Octavia discute avec lui, mais lorsque j'arrive, elle est déjà en train d'ouvrir.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"O' ! Laisse ! Je m'en occupe."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle se retourne, ouvrant par la même occasion et je soupire quand je vois le brun, dans le couloir, étonné de tomber sur ma colocataire.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Salut ! J'suis Finn, un ami de Clarke."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle se retourne alors et me fait les plus gros yeux que j'ai pu voir de ma vie sur son visage. Puis elle se reconcentre sur lui.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Octavia, meilleure amie d'enfance, colocataire et meurtrière si tu lui fais du mal."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il relève un sourcil avant de sourire. <b>"Entendu. Vous avez vraiment toutes une façon très étrange de vous présenter."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Attends de connaître Reyes, tu verras qu'on est rien à côté !"</b> Je lance en avançant vers lui. <b>"Salut Finn, entre, on va allait directement dans ma chambre."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Comment ça ?! Depuis quand tu ramènes des mecs dans ta chambre Griffin !?" </b>Me questionne Octavia, le plus sérieusement possible alors que le brun nous regarde toujours amusé.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"C'est un copain du stage. Bref, j'ai pas à me justifier; Finn, tu viens ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il opine et me suit alors que mon amie, elle, nous regarde nous éloigner, la veine sur son front pulsant de frustration.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Désolée pour ça." </b>Je soupire alors en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"T'inquiète, elle à l'air plutôt cool. Elle aussi elle est lesbienne ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Octavia ?" </b>Et je me mets à rire. <b>"Non, non vraiment pas. Même si on a essayé de la convertir avec Raven. Mais c'est peine perdue, elle est bien trop amoureuse de son mec. Désolée pour toi !"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Roooh ! Encore une qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate en se refusant à un Collins !"</b> Dit-il en bombant le torse et en faisant le coq.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je me mets à rire.<b> "Si je devais choisir un Collins, à la limite, je prendrais plus ta soeur que toi."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Emori ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Quoi ? Tu as d'autres sœurs ?" </b>Je lui demande alors.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Non, non mais je ne savais pas qu'elle t'intéressait !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Elle ne m'intéresse pas, je disais ça pour te taquiner !"</b> Je ris alors !<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ooh ok ! En plus je crois qu'elle est vraiment très hétéro. Fin' toutes les fois ou elle me parle de cul, ça implique souvent.. Une bite."</b> Dit-il en se frottant le menton et en se concentrant. <b>"Ouais clairement hétéro."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"C'est parfait."</b> Je commence.<b> "Je n'ai clairement pas envie de plus de complications dans ma vie." </b>Je lui confie tout en m'asseyant sur le lit.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"En parlant de ça.." </b>Il me rejoint, me demande s'il peut faire de même et j'acquiesce. <b>"J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Il ouvre alors son sac et je l'arrête de la main.<b> "Attends." </b>Je me lève et ferme alors ma porte à clef.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"CLARKE GRIFFIN J'AI ENTENDU TON VERROUS DE PORTE !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"MÊLE TOI DE TON CUL !"</b> Je crie à mon tour alors que Finn laisse échapper un rire.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je reviens m'asseoir près de lui et l'invite donc à continuer ses précédents gestes. Il sort plusieurs choses de son sac.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Bon je t'ai apporté plusieurs trucs. Mais je te préviens Clarke, on parle plus de weed là."</b> Chuchote-t-il, ayant compris que je préfère que tout ça ne s'ébruite pas. <b>"Les gens qui touchent aux drogues pour oublier leur problème.. C'est souvent là où ça part en couille. Donc je dois te prévenir quand même. Je peux te fournir, mais si tu dérapes, si tu vas trop loin, j'arrêterai ok ? Je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu deviennes une junkie, ok ?" </b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je le regarde et acquiesce.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ok. Donc, voilà ce que j'ai sur moi. ecstasy.."</b> Il sort un petit sachet avec trois espèces de pilules à l'intérieur. <b>"Si tu prends ça, ça va décupler tes sensations, toucher, envie, empathie pour les autres. En gros tu vas te sentir bien et avoir envie de plus. Tu peux aussi avoir des hallucinations avec, ça arrive. Pour la prise, t'avale juste le comprimé, c'est aussi bête que ça. Ensuite.."</b> Il sort alors des espèces de petits morceaux de papier carrés qu'il dépose sur mon lit. <b>"LSD. C'est la drogue des hallucinations. Tu prends ça et t'es transportée ailleurs. Généralement la drogue écoute ton cerveau, donc attention. Si t'es dans un mauvais moment de ta vie, tu risques plus de vivre des cauchemars plutôt que des bons moments.. Tu colles le papier sur ta langue et t'attends que ça fonde. Encore une fois, attention avec celle là ok ? Ça peut te mettre dans le mal très vite. Et ensuite j'ai ça."</b> Il sort un pochon dans lequel se trouve de la poudre blanche. Même moi je sais qu'il s'agit de cocaïne. <b>"La coke. En gros, c'est pour l'énergie. Si t'as un coup de mou, c'est ça qu'il te faut. Mais encore une fois, attention à la dose et à la façon dont tu consommes. La coke, tu la sniffes par le nez, et ça peut aller très vite ensuite.."</b> Il marque une pause. <b>"J't'aime bien Clarke, t'es quelqu'un de cool, alors je veux bien te fournir ce dont tu as besoin et être là pour les premières fois où tu consommes pour que tu évites de partir en couille ok ? Par contre comme je te disais, si je vois que ça va loin, si je vois que tu n'arrives pas à te raisonner dessus, on s'arrêtera là, ok ? C'est simplement pour que ta vie soit plus douce on va dire. Si ça devient trop la merde, on stoppe tout."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Il attend une réponse.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ok. Je ferai attention et je ne consommerai qu'en présence de toi ou de ta soeur."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Emori, ne touche pas à ça. Elle ne fume que de la weed. Mais je préfère quand même que tu sois avec elle plutôt que seule. Ok ? Juste elle risque de te faire une leçon de morale."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ouais, donc je ne consommerai qu'avec toi."</b> Je lui souris.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Est-ce que tu as des préférences ?"</b> Il me demande.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'hésite.. J'hésite parce qu'à ce moment-là, je ne vois que les effets que cela peut m'apporter. Joie et plaisir, hallucination et bien être, ou énergie.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"On pourra tout essayer.. ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il me sourit.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Pas en même temps au début hein, mais sinon aucun souci ma belle. Ce soir t'es libre ? Tu peux passer chez nous si tu veux, on fait une soirée tranquille à la maison. Y aura juste Em's et quelques amis."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ça marche. Merci d'être passé Finn et merci pour ton aide.." </b>Je lui souris alors qu'il range ses affaires dans son sac.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je reprends ça, ça ne sert à rien que je te les laisse, avec ta colloc et tout ça ne le ferait pas. Tu verras ce soir, les effets peuvent être longs et on a pas toujours envie que nos proches nous voient comme ça."</b> Il semble triste en disant ces quelques mots, mais il finit par se relever. <b>"Allez j'y vais, tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ?"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'opine et me lève à mon tour. J'ouvre la porte et le conduis ainsi jusqu'au salon. Arrivée là bas, nous tombons évidemment sur Octavia, un regard suspect sur nous.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Salut !"</b> Lui lance alors Finn, tout sourire.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Salut !" </b>Elle lui répond et je referme alors la porte juste après qu'il m'ait, à mon tour, dit au revoir.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"OKAY DIS MOI TOUT !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>O' vient de se lever et arrive comme une furie vers moi.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Il n'y a rien à dire !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ouais ouais ! C'est la première fois que je te vois avec un mec de TOUUUUUTE ma vie ! Je veux tout savoir, est-ce que vous avez..."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Oh mon dieu, Reyes sors de ce corps !"</b> Je lâche avant de me précipiter vers ma chambre. Je m'enferme à clef avant qu'elle ne me rattrape et l'entends alors taper à la porte !<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"CLAAAAARKE OUVRE !  Allez dis moi ! Il est mignon en plus !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mignon, oui, mais c'est un gars et en plus, il n'est pas Lexa.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"FOUS MOI LA PAIIIX !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ouvre, allez !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"BLABLABLA"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oh très mature Clarke, vraiment !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Je le revois ce soir, je t'en parlerai demain !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"OMG. IT'S HAPPENING, ENFIN, ENFIN UNE AUTRE HETERO DANS CE GROUPE DE MALHEUR ! ENFIN !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je l'attends repartir vers le salon et me pose sur mon lit. Une hétéro. Ce serait si simple. Mais non, désolée Octavia.. Ça ne risque vraiment pas d'arriver.</p><p>---</p><p>Eux aussi leurs parents doivent avoir de la thune vu l'immeuble dans lequel je viens de rentrer. Je prends l'ascenseur, jusqu'au 8ème étage et sonne à l'appartement 087.</p><p>La porte s'ouvre et une superbe femme apparait. Métisse, de longues dreads noires et blondes lui tombant jusqu'aux seins. Wow, je suis soufflée.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Tu dois être Clarke la lesbienne ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Oh god, il est sérieux ?!"</b> Je soupire en souriant.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Il était juste dégoûté, j'crois bien." </b>Elle me sourit.<b> "Entre." </b>Elle se décale et je pénètre alors dans un immense appartement. Pas autant que celui d'Anya sur DC mais il est pas mal non plus. Il y a même un long balcon sur lequel, je peux déjà apercevoir des gens fumer.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Tu me donnes ta veste ?" </b>Me demande la belle inconnue. Je la lui tends.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Merci.. Euh.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Gaïa. Gaïa, la lesbienne." </b>Me dit-elle avant de me faire un clin d'oeil et de partir en direction d'une pièce plus loin.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je m'avance alors doucement vers le salon, presque timidement quand je vois Finn, joint à la bouche se relever d'un coup.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke ! La reine de la soirée est là ! Viens !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Et comme la première fois, il me présente à ses amis, dont j'oublierai le nom, je le sais. Je m'installe dans le canapé entre Emori qui, bien sûr, m'a prise dans ses bras pour me saluer et Gaia, qui vient tout juste de s'asseoir à son tour.</p><p>La soirée va bon train, l'alcool coule à flot, la weed également. Il y a même une chicha. J'ai essayé et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment cool pour le coup. Je ris, je me laisse aller, jouant sur leur console à Tekken, sortant parfois fumer une cigarette ou autre chose, et ça fait du bien, ça fait du bien d'être entourée. D'être avec des gens qui ne semblent connaître que la fête, qui ne sont pas entourés par cet aura de drama.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Bon alors les gars.. Et les filles."</b> S'exclame Finn en se retournant vers nous tandis que je me ressers une bière et m'installe à nouveau près de la métisse. <b>"On s'amuse un peu ?" </b>Il sort alors tout ce qu'il m'a montré cet après-midi, ainsi qu'un autre pochon contenant une sorte de poudre marron.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" </b>Je demande alors à Gaia.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Héroïne."</b> Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. <b>"Ce n'est pas mon délire. C'est l'étape au-dessus niveau drogue. Perso je ne prends que du LSD de temps à autre en plus de la beuh, voir de l'ecsta."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ok merci."</b> Je pose mes yeux sur la quantité de drogues qu'il y a sur cette table. Après qu'il soit parti, aujourd'hui, j'ai fait quelques recherches et putain, il doit y en avoir pour des centaines et des centaines de dollars.. Je me retourne alors vers Emori. <b>"Je ne crois pas avoir les moyens de consommer quoi que ce soit la dedans." </b>Je lui avoue; j'avais envie d'essayer.. Mais malgré ma bourse je suis assez limitée niveau thune.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, prends ce que tu veux, Finn offre ce soir."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Qu.. Quoi ? Wow, merci.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oui, nos parents nous donnent beeaaaaucoup d'argent de poche. Y a que la beuh finalement qu'on fait payé, parce que ça vient de notre frère, qui lui, ne parlent plus à nos parents.. Mais pour le reste profite, quand il offre. Enfin, fais attention, tu sais.. Je.. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de drogues."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oui Finn m'a prévenu."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle me sourit. <b>"Fais juste attention."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ne t'inquiète pas Em's, je m'occuperai d'elle ce soir, s'il faut."</b> S'exclame alors Gaia à ma droite.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Tu as beau être belle.. Mon coeur et mon corps ne sont pas pour toi.<br/></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Clarke !"</b> Intervient Finn.<b> "Alors tu as fait ton choix ?!"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Hmm<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Euh, tu prends quoi toi ? LSD ?" </b>Je demande alors à la femme à ma droite.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Yep."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"LSD alors."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il nous sourit récupère deux morceaux de cartons et nous demande alors d'ouvrir la bouche. Je m'exécute et il en dépose un sur ma langue. J'attends, j'attends mais rien.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"C'est normal que je ne ressente rien ?" </b>Je demande alors à Gaia.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Oui faut attendre un peu. D'ici une heure tu le sentiras crois moi."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ok. Reste près de moi hein." </b>Je laisse échapper. Étrangement, j'ai assez confiance en elle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je ne te lâcherai pas, Clarke."</b> Elle me sourit tendrement et j'attends.</p><p>---</p><p>Ok, j'ai attendu et oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Je sais que je suis assise sur le canapé, je sais où je suis mais pourquoi tout est vert. Putain, c'est ouf, c'est juste ouf. Ok, je vois le fauteuil en face de nous bouger. Est-ce qu'il bouge vraiment ? God, il semble vraiment vraiment bouger. Et cette odeur, cette odeur de pèche.. Hmm.. C'est Gaia, Gaia sent la pèche. Je me retourne vers elle et oh putain ce n'est pas Gaia.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Klark ?"</b>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wtf. Je sais que je suis réveillée mais.. Je cligne des yeux et ok c'est Gaia, putain.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ça va <em>Klark</em> ? Ça fait effet hein ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pourquoi elle m'appelle Klark elle aussi. Si le fait qu'elle ait à présent les cheveux rasés, c'est ça qu'elle appelle "faire de l'effet" alors oui.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Euh.. T'avais des cheveux non ?"</b> Je lui demande alors que ma langue me semble très très lourde. Elle se met à rire, à rire si fort. Ok elle rit bien trop trop fort. Pourquoi ça raisonne comme dans un aquarium ? Je panique un peu je l'avoue. Je ne sais pas si ça me plait.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b><em>"Klark ?" </em></b>Oh à ma gauche maintenant. <b><em>"Klark ?"</em></b> À ma droite. </p><p> </p><p>Oh.. Lexa.. </p><p> </p><p>Je m'enfonce dans le canapé et laisse ma tête tournée vers celle qui était Gaia il y a un moment et qui est, à présent, remplacée par la plus belles des femmes aux yeux d'un vert si intense.. D'un vert que j'aime tant.</p><p>Je soulève alors mon bras pour lui caresser la joue. Elle me sourit. God que son sourire m'a manqué. Qu'il m'a tant manqué. Je m'approche d'elle et elle s'approche de moi.. Lex.. Lex.. Tu es si belle, tellement belle. Je lèche mes lèvres un moment et tombe en extase quand je l'embrasse enfin.</p><p>Puis nous ne sommes plus que deux, nous ne sommes plus que deux et je suis sur un lit. J'ai en dessous de moi ma créature divine, ma brune, accrochée à mes seins. Je la chevauche comme jamais. J'ai chaud, je sens à peine mon corps mais je m'en fou parce que Lexa est là, parce que j'ai l'impression de lui donner du plaisir ! J'en ressens aussi, moins qu'à notre première fois mais j'en ressens.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Klark.."</b>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oui chante mon nom mon amour.. Chante le..<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Clarke."</b> Non.. Non.. Ce n'est pas ta voix. J'ouvre les yeux et je les baisse. Gaia..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke redescends, love.. Redescends.. Tu es partie loin.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je suis sur elle, mais habillée, et elle aussi..  Je réalise tout ça. Et doucement, je me laisse alors tomber sur le côté et soupire.</p><p> </p><p><b>"C'était.. Impressionnant.. J'ai fait quelque chose de bizarre à part.. Ça ?" </b>Je lui demande.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Rien de grave. Repose toi, on en parlera demain si tu veux."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nous restons là dans le silence et je me sens putain de bien malgré tout. Putain de bien parce que l'espace d'un instant j'étais à ses côtés, l'espace d'un instant, elle était à nouveau mienne.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. La désillution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">🎶</span>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> Enemy - Woodkid </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">➰</span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>Pov Clarke</b>
</p><p>
  <em>127ème jour sans Lexa</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Hey toi..." </b>Je souris, je souris de toutes mes forces, je souris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je souris, mon dieu, je souris si fort.</p><p>Mais mon sourire se fade car mon téléphone vibre. Qui ose nous déranger ? Qui ose me sortir de notre moment ? QUI ?</p><p>Je lance mon bras en arrière, vers cet horrible appareil qui m'empêche maintenant de l'apercevoir. Je tends mon bras vers ce vibreur qui ne s'arrête pas et arrive à le jeter à travers la pièce. Reste loin de moi, je ne veux pas qu'on nous dérange.</p><p>Puis je ferme les yeux une minute, je me retourne et quand je les ouvre à nouveau elle est là, mon cœur se réchauffe, l'odeur de pêche m'enivre comme toujours et je me plonge dans ses yeux verts.</p><p> </p><p><b>"Tu me manques tellement.."</b> Je baragouine.</p><p> </p><p>Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et retrousse doucement la commissure de ses lèvres. Je frôle sa bouche de mon pouce, mais comme toujours, je ne sens pas la douceur de sa peau, je ne sens pas les quelques craquelures que je peux voir lorsqu'elle sourit. Je ne sens rien mais au moins, je la vois. Je l'observe. J'observe tout. À chaque fois. Comme si c'était la toute dernière fois. Ou la première. J'observe ses sourcils, toujours légèrement en bataille, l'arrête de son nez, gracieusement fine, j'observe ses magnifiques pommettes rougirent quand je la regarde.. Et puis il a cette mâchoire, god, cette mâchoire me fait tellement serrer les jambes à chaque fois. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, mise à part ses yeux dans lequel je me noie sans cesse, c'est sa bouche. Sa bouche légèrement humide que j'aimerais faire fusionner avec la mienne. Sa bouche que j'ai vu sourire, trembler, se pincer, être recouverte par sa langue..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"God.. J'ai tellement envie de toi aussi.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle ne me répond pas. Elle ne me répond plus, elle ne l'a fait qu'une fois d'ailleurs.. Alors, doucement, je passe ma main dans mon short, car je sais qu'elle est devenue timide avec le temps. Ses yeux se noircissent, comme ils l'ont déjà fait encore et encore ces deux dernières années. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et un sourire mutin se pose sur son magnifique visage.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Claaarke ! On est rentré !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hmm. Je fronce les sourcils et retire mes doigts d'entre mes jambes. Juste au cas où.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Une autre fois ?"</b> Je murmure alors au creux de son oreille. Elle acquiesce vivement, je crois qu'elle aussi me veut.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Clarke ? T'es là"</b> La voix d'Octavia raisonne mais peu importe.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Lexa tourne alors la tête vers la porte, puis à nouveau vers moi. Tristement, elle me sourit à nouveau.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"NON ! Non, restes, s'il te plaît.."</b> Je tends ma main vers elle, je veux la toucher, je veux la sentir mais avant que mes doigts ne s'agrippent à elle, elle disparaît.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Toc Toc Toc</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Clarke ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je resserre alors mes poings contre le drap, là où elle se trouvait il y a quelques minutes quand je sens les larmes monter..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke ? J'entre ma belle, j'ai juste besoin de récupérer mon sac à main."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je me retourne, plaque ma main contre ma bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots lorsque la porte s'ouvre. La lumière qui entre dans la pièce se réfléchie contre la fenêtre en face de moi et me fait ainsi fermer les yeux. Je sens les larmes couler le long de ma peau mais je ne fais pas un bruit, mes doigts s'enfonçant dans mes joues pour qu'aucun son ne sorte.</p><p>Puis la porte se referme doucement et je me retourne d'un seul coup, fixant l'oreiller près de moi.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Reviens.. Reviens moi Lex.."</b>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>143ème jours sans Lexa</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Dis moi que tu n'as pas consommé toute seule Clarke ?!"</b> Emori s'énerve je le vois mais mon air coupable parle pour moi. <b>"Je vais l'tuer, j'vais tuer mon frère ! Clarke il ne faut JAMAIS que tu consommes de LSD quand tu es seule. Si tu fais un bad trip, ça peut être super dangereux !"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je sais.. Mais seule, je n'implique personne.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Tu parles de ta fois avec Gaia ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Hmm.." </b>Je soupire.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Tu l'as juste embrassé Clarke, c'est rien !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mais je voulais plus. Sur l'instant, je voulais lui arracher ses vêtements parce que je pensais que c'était </b>
  <b>
    <em>elle</em>
  </b>
  <b>.. Em's je ne veux pas vivre ça.. Coucher avec quelqu'un en croyant que c'est une autre personne.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Alors arrête avec cette merde juste.. C'est censé être exceptionnel comme usage et j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas ton cas !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je baisse les yeux..<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Combien de fois ?" </b>Ajoute-t-elle alors sévèrement, tandis que nous montons les marches pour aller en cours. Nous ne faisons pas les mêmes études mais nos classes sont au même étage.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Depuis quand ?" </b>Je soupire.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Depuis la soirée." </b>Elle me répond alors.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je sais pas.. 5 ou 6 fois."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>11 fois.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Clarke.. Dis moi au moins que tu prends que ça.. ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Et un peu de weed."</b> Je lui réponds un peu honteuse..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Quelle dose ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Je sais pas.. Peut-être 0.8g par jour."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>1.5g par jour.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ok.. Mais pas plus, ok ? Après ça devient dangereux Clarke.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Oui t'inquiètes pas !" </b>Je lui souris le plus sincèrement possible mais au fond, j'attends ce soir. J'attends ce soir parce qu'Octavia n'est pas la du weekend, et que je vais pouvoir être seule avec Lex.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Bien.. Oh ! Attends.." </b>Commence-t-elle.<b> "John ! John !" </b>Elle semble appeler un gars un peu plus loin. Je le regarde s'approcher tout sourire.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Emori, ma belle !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"J'voulais juste te présenter Clarke ! Clarke voici John, John voici Clarke. Vous êtes gay tous les deux, donc entendez-vous bien, allez."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il éclate alors de rire.<b> "Ce n'est pas une obligation tu sais, de bien s'entendre entre gays. Regarde ma coloc et moi. Si j'avais assez de force pour la soulever, je l'aurais déjà poussé par-dessus le balcon."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je lâche un rire et il me sourit.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Si tu veux, je peux aider."</b> Je lui propose alors. Il est drôle, j'aime les gens drôles en ce moment.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Hé, ça c'est une bonne idée ! Mais après il faudra m'aider à chercher une nouvelle coloc et ça c'est ultra chiant, en cours d'année hélas. Erf, je crois que je suis juste coincé avec cette truie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je sens."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Pas de nouveau coloc ?"</b> Je lui demande en accentuant sur le terme masculin.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ola, non !"</b> Il rit. <b>"Il suffit qu'il soit légèrement canon.. Pour que je bande comme un buffle. Donc nop. Et je veux pas vivre avec des gens moches. Donc une colloc, une belle colloc. C'est tout ce que je cherche. Ça fait deux mois que j'me tape l'autre rhinocéros là, donc si tu m'trouves une jolie fleur à la place, je signe direct pour qu'on s'associe dans ce plan machiavélique."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je le regarde alors la bouche entrouverte avant d'éclater de dire à mon tour. <b>"Tu es une horrible personne John, mais deal ! Je vais te trouver ta fleur !"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Nous rions ensemble avant qu'Emori hausse un sourcil en souriant. <b>"Vous voyez, j'vous l'avez dit qu'vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux !"</b></p><p>---</p><p>Je colle ce morceau de papier sur ma langue. Gentil LSD. Et j'attends comme toujours. J'attends et je vois, peut-être au bout d'une heure, les couleurs changer. Mon armoire s'ouvre, mes rideaux aussi d'ailleurs. Je ferme les yeux, je sais que ça commence toujours comme ça. Je me retourne, je suis prête à l'accueillir comme à chaque fois. <em>Mon amour, mon amour.. Viens..</em></p><p>Mais lorsque mes paupières se relèvent, elle n'est pas là et je fronce les sourcils.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Lexa ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je l'appelle et ma voix résonne. <b>"LEXA ?"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><em>Où es tu.. Ne m'abandonne pas.. Pas encore...</em> Je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne veux pas, parce que si elle arrive, elle n'aura plus que de la pitié pour moi et je ne veux pas que nos moments soient tristes..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Viens me chercher Klark..."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oh. <b>"Lex !"</b> Je souris. Je souris et me lève. Le sol est mou mais c'n'est pas grave.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Viens."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je suis sa voix. <b>"Lex, où es-tu ?"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Dehors Klark.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je traverse la fenêtre et mon dieu qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil est chaud et je la vois enfin, accoudée sur le balcon d'en face. Son visage s'illumine tout comme le mien quand d'un coup, je me retrouve sur un trottoir et elle sur un autre, là, à quelques mètres.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Klark !"</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'avance, et me rends compte qu'une sorte de barrière me gène. Je pourrais en faire le tour mais je décide juste de l'enjamber.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b><em>"Klark !"</em></b> Elle m'appelle encore.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"J'arrive, attends moi !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"CLARKE !!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Et d'un coup je tombe. Je tombe en arrière, attrapée par deux bras musclés que je ne connais pas. <em>Quoi..</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"LÂCHEZ MOI !!"</b> J'hurle, tends les bras vers Lexa dont le sourire s'est atténué. Elle est triste, comme à chaque fois qu'elle doit partir.<b> "NON LEX NON, RESTE LEXA !" </b>Je me débats encore.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"CLARKE RÉVEILLE TOI !" </b>L'homme qui me tient, hurle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Je suis réveillée !</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"LÂCHEZ MOI ! LEXA VA PARTIR.. LEX.. Lex.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Clarke.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je sens les larmes commencer à couler et d'un seul coup la fenêtre se referme, balayant toute la poussière de ma chambre, me laissant là, dans le noir.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"No.. Non..."</b> Je me mets à sangloter, les deux poings serrés.. Je me débats à nouveau et enfin il me lâche.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?!"</b> J'hurle encore en me recroquevillant sur le sol, contre mon meuble de chevet..<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Clarke.. Putain.."</b> C'est une voix féminine à présent, je la reconnais.. Deux mains se posent délicatement sur mes genoux. <b>"Clarke, regarde moi trésor.."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je relève alors le visage et elle est à nouveau là.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Lex.." </b>Je lui souris, mes larmes continuant à couler sur mes joues..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Non Clarke.. Je.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Et sans attendre, je la coupe, enroulant mes mains autour de son cou et posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. <em>Je ressens, je te ressens enfin.</em> Elle se tend et ne répond pas à mon baiser, alors je me recule, je me recule pour savoir ce qui ne va pas.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Oct.. Octavia ?"</b> Je bégaye, regardant la brune, les yeux écarquillés, me fixant les joues rouges. <b>"Qu'est.." </b>Rapidement je tourne la tête à droite et ma fenêtre est encore ouverte.. Et il n'y a pas de balcon en face du mien et il fait nuit. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et tombe alors sur un Lincoln au regard paniqué.</p><p>Je redescends doucement de ce mauvais rêve quand je comprends.. Mes lèvres se mettent à trembler, mon menton les accompagne, ma gorge se serre et à nouveau, à nouveau, je pleure.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Hey..."</b> Octavia passe alors ses bras autour de moi pour m'enlacer. <b>"Ça va aller Clarke.. T'as juste du faire un cauchemar, un sacré cauchemar..."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je.. Elle me manque.. Elle me manque tellement.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Je sais ma belle.. Je sais. Mais ça va aller..."</b>
</p><p>--</p><p>J'ai appris deux jours plus tard que j'avais failli sauter par-dessus le balcon. J'ai appris deux jours plus tard, qu'à trois minutes près, j'étais prête à m'écraser sur le sol, quatre étages plus bas. Heureusement qu'ils ont changé d'avis, heureusement qu'ils sont rentrés à la maison au lieu de passer le weekend à l'hôtel.. Heureusement..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Emori avait raison.. Le LSD.. <em>Non.. Non.. Je dois trouver autre chose.</em></p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Vrrrr Vrrrrr</em>
</p><p>Je pose mon pinceau, et essuie mon doigt plein de peinture sur mon tablier pour pouvoir regarder qui m'appelle. Je saisis mon téléphone, tremblant légèrement. Je suis à Washington depuis deux jours et je n'ai rien consommé. Je me sens un peu tendue mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.. La Galerie, c'est une opportunité, je ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi.. Surtout que Niylah est là, à l'accueil et que j'ai dormi chez elle et Écho hier soir. Puis je dois aller voir mes parents en fin d'après midi avant de rentrer. Je ne peux pas être défoncée.. <em>Mais putain..</em></p><p>Ça me manque. Lexa est revenue de la pire des façons et en deux jours tout ce que je ressens c'est le manque et le vide. Surtout ici, surtout dans cet endroit que l'on a construit ensemble finalement. Mon coeur est serré depuis hier et j'ai juste hâte de m'enfuir..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Vrrrr Vrrr</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Encore ce numéro inconnu. Je crois qu'il m'a appelé 16 fois en deux semaines. 16 fois. À chaque fois je n'étais pas en état de répondre. Mais là je le suis. Alors je décroche.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Allo ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Clarke ?! Est-ce que je suis bien sur le portable de Clarke Griffin ?"</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je me fige. Qu.. WTF. C'est..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Oui. Qui.. ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"C'est Costia."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Évidemment que c'est elle, j'ai bien reconnu sa voix.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Je suis désolée de te déranger, je ne le fais pas forcément avec envie non plus et j'imagine que ça doit te faire bizarre de me parler mais j'ai besoin de toi.. Tu es la seule qui doit savoir ce qu'il se passe, je pense.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Que.. Je.. Désolée Costia, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'essaye de rester stoïque. Parler à l'exe de la fille, qui m'a finalement abandonné, également, c'est assez étrange.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Comment va-t-elle ? Je.. Peut-être que tu ne voudras pas me répondre, je peux le comprendre.. Anya n'a pas pu me répondre non plus, ou n'a pas voulu.. Mais je suppose, enfin, je suis presque sûre que tu le feras de ton côté.. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de plus.. Sociable qu'elle.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Anya est mon amie, si tu m'appelles pour l'insulter je.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Non, non désolée ! Putain vraiment désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Lexa depuis des semaines et des semaines et personne ne veut me dire ce qu'il se passe.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ma mâchoire se serre, elle se serre si fort.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b><em>"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.. ?" </em></b>Ajoute-t-elle finalement lorsqu'elle constate mon silence..<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Non..." </b>J'inspire. <b>"Tu ne sais pas hein ? Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"De.. De quoi tu parles Clarke, tu me fais peur.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"J'ai.. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle non plus."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b><em>"Attends quoi ?! La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, avant de partir sur Paris, elle était en train de vous organiser un rendez-vous pour une expo ! J'ai même dû lui apporter mes livres d'Art que j'avais de mes parents.. Je.." </em></b>Elle s'inquiète et sa voix s'adoucit alors. <b><em>"Clarke, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Elle est partie... J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle aille à San Francisco au lieu de Boston et.. Et elle a pris ça comme une trahison.. Et..." </b>Je commence alors à chouiner. Putain de dignité qui n'existe plus.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Oh merde.. Clarke, j'suis désolée.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Un long silence s'installe alors, tandis que j'essaye tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"C'est.. C'est moi qui le suis.. J'ai.. J'ai ruiné votre couple.. J'ai.. Pour ça.. Pour tout gâcher et.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Clarke. Stop. Lexa et moi c'était pas fait pour durer. Elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme elle te regardait, toi. Et les sentiments ça ne se contrôlent pas.. Ne culpabilise surtout pas. Ni pour moi, ni par rapport à son comportement. Lexa a toujours eu un problème avec l'abandon.. Perdre les gens, s'éloigner d'eux, je crois bien que c'est la chose qu'elle a toujours redouté le plus.. Mais je vous ai vu, je t'ai vu, avec elle. Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait fuir sans avoir une bonne raison, je me trompe ?"</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Non, c'est vrai.. Elle allait dire non à une bourse, à des sponsors, à une vie de rêve, juste pour être près de moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Laisse moi deviner, elle t'a dit que sa vie de rêve, c'était d'être avec toi ?"</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oui.. À peu près..."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Tu as bien fait Clarke. Je ne connais pas les détails de toute cette histoire, mais je connais la détermination et l'entêtement de Lexa à croire ce qu'elle veut, croire et à agir sans réussir à prendre de recul.. La preuve, elle nous a ghosté toutes les deux.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Je suis désolée.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Oh ne t'excuse pas. Maintenant que je sais, je peux arrêter de m'inquiéter de son sort. Si elle a décidé d'agir en égoïste et a décidé d'ignorer ses amies, que veux tu qu'on y fasse ? Tu sais certaines personnes sont tellement blessées parfois, que la seule chose qu'elles peuvent faire, c'est blesser les autres. Et dans ces moments-là, vaut mieux juste attendre que d'elles-même, elles reviennent."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Et si elle ne revient pas.. Si.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Que te dis ton coeur ?"</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Il ne dit plus rien depuis qu'elle est partie.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Clarke.. Merde.. Écoute, je dois y aller, mes cours vont commencer. Je te rappelle bientôt ok ! Et je reviens dans six mois voir mes parents. Je sais qu'on n'est peut-être pas les plus grandes amies au monde mais..."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ok.. Je veux bien boire un café avec toi quand tu reviendras."</b> Je la coupe, étrangement soulagée de la tournure de cette conversation..<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b><em>"Super.."</em></b> Soupire-t-elle. <b><em>"Je t'appelle vite. Courage Clarke. Essaye de vivre sans elle. Tu le faisais bien avant de la rencontrer, tu pourras le refaire à nouveau."</em></b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Hmm."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"À bientôt Clarke."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Bye Costia."</b>
</p><p>---</p><p>God.. Enfin. Enfin je ressens à nouveau cette paix.. Enfin je la sens pulser dans mes poumons, dans chaque organe de mon corps, dans chaque veine, chaque artère, chaque cellule. Les premières tafs sont dégueulasses mais les dernières.. C'est d'une extase que j'arrive à peine à quantifier.</p><p>Je l'ai bien dosé. Assez pour ne pas être malade mais suffisamment pour m'endormir directement après l'avoir terminé. Et c'est le cas, je m'endors.</p><p>...<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Vrrrr Vrrrr</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Putain de portable. Un jour je vais vraiment finir par te jeter par la fenêtre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vrrrr Vrrrr</em>
</p><p>Je l'attrape comme je peux le faisant tomber sur le sol dans ce geste bien trop brusque.</p><p>
  <em>Vrrrr Vrrrr</em>
</p><p>
  <b>''Raaaaaaah !''</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je me retourne et me laisse rouler jusqu'au bord du matelas. Je tends le bras vers le sol, faisant glisser mes doigts sur le tapis jusqu'à récupérer mon téléphone.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Vrrrr Vrrrr</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Je soupire. Foutue alar... WTF.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>C'est Emori. Je décroche.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>''Allo ?''</b> Ma voix est entourée.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>''Clarke, ça va ?''</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>''Bah oui, pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ?!''</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>''Clarke il est 14h... Je t'ai pas vu de la journée..''</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>''Qu.. Quoi ?!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"T'es où ?''</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>''Dans mon lit.''</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>''T'es malade ?''</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>''Ouais..''</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Surtout trop ankylosée pour vivre.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>''Merde, fais attention à toi. Je vais voir pour que quelqu'un de ta classe te récupère les cours de ce matin.''</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>''Merci Em's. On de voit demain !''</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>''Ça marche, repose toi bien.''</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle raccroche et je me laisse retomber sur le dos. J'ai manqué les cours. J'ai manqué les cours à cause de la weed... Ça va pas le faire..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je reprends mon téléphone.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>Clarke :</b> <em>''J'ai besoin de toi.''</em></p><p>
  <b>Finn : </b>
  <em>''Je t'écoute.''</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">🎶</span>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> In your likeness - Woodkid </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">➰</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">---</span>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey Clarke !"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey Sam, Finn m'a dit de venir ici."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, il est dans l'bureau du patron. Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ? C'est la maison qui offre."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"C'est gentil, je veux bien une bière. Brune s'il te plait."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"C'est noté, et une brune pour la blonde !"</b> Il me sourit et je le lui rends avant qu'il ne me ramène ma boisson.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je la sirote sans attendre, regardant la salle devant moi. Il y a un balcon à l'étage, le coin VIP. Je n'y suis jamais montée, je crois que je n'ai pas les connections nécessaires. Peut-être que je devrais ramener Anya, j'suis sûre qu'elle pourrait même réserver le club si elle voulait.</p><p>Je me sens sourire, puis je me sens partir dans mes pensées. En même temps, je suis seule avec elles et depuis un moment. Puis mon masque de tristesse retombe; Je suis seule. Ce n'est pas juste le départ de Lexa.. Mais aussi celui de Raven et d'Anya.. Finalement je ne vois plus personne. Je pensais que la blonde viendrait me rendre visite plus souvent.. Mais je comprends qu'elle profite de ses quelques jours de repos pour aller voir sa copine.. Je ferai la même chose pour Lex.. <em>Damn. Te revoilà. Te revoilà et je n'ai rien pour te chasser. </em>Alors je descends ma bière d'une traite, essayant de compenser le manque de drogue par autre chose.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Oww sacrée descente !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Finn !"</b> Je lui souris tout en posant mon verre sur le comptoir.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Désolé pour l'attente !"</b> Me dit-il tout en passant son bras autour de moi pour me saluer. Je le serre rapidement et il se recule.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Yep ! Tu vas pouvoir tenir en cours ! Et j'ai encore mieux !"</b> Me dit-il alors, en plaçant sa main dans mon sac. Il la retire et je regarde alors à l'intérieur. Un pochon, dont la poudre blanche à l'intérieur scintillerait presque, ainsi que deux pilules que je me souviens être de l'ecstasy.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Parfait. Je te dois combien ?"</b> Je lui demande alors.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Rien rien ! Juste, pour l'ecsta, ne le prend pas seule, ok ? C'est une pilule magique faite pour que tu ressentes, donc seule c'est nul."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Et pour le reste ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Pour le reste.. Ça te dit maintenant, pour tester ? T'habituer ?"</b> Il me questionne, un sourire en coin.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Grave ! J'ai confiance en toi, donc c'est encore mieux." </b>Je lui rends son sourire et il m'attrape alors la main m'emmenant dans ce petit couloir que j'ai déjà emprunté plusieurs fois. Nous nous dirigeons vers une des portes du fond et entrons, ensemble, dans ce qui semble être la cuisine. Il y a déjà quelques personnes assises à une table, se penchant, reniflant et exaltant de plaisir.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Les gars, voici Clarke, Clarke, les gars !"</b> Dit-il alors que je les salue d'une hochement de tête. <b>"Faites lui une place, elle va prendre son premier rail !"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Wooow ! Bienvenue à toi Clarke !" </b>Me répond alors le rouquin en face de moi. J'lui souris et m'assois sur la chaise que vient d'avancer Finn pour moi. Je sors le petit sachet qu'il a mis dans mon sac, près du bar, et l'ouvre.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ok, prends exemple sur eux." </b>Me dit-il alors.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je dépose ainsi un peu de poudre sur la table en verre devant moi et cherche ensuite de quoi tasser cette fine neige et de quoi la replacer en ligne droite. L'homme à ma droite, celui couvert d'une multitude de tatouages, me passe sa carte de métro et je reproduis ainsi les gestes de celui à ma gauche.</p><p>Rapidement mon trait de coke est formé. Finn me tend un billet et je l'attrape, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire. Puis je regarde les autres avant qu'il ne me dise de simplement le rouler pour en faire une sorte de paille. Je m'exécute; Et je comprends.</p><p>J'avance la tête, place ce nouvel outil juste au-dessus de mon rail. J'appréhende un peu. Surtout après l'histoire du balcon.. Mais bon, les effets ne sont pas les mêmes apparement.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Inspire avec régularité, mais inspire bien."</b> Me dit mon ami derrière moi. J'acquiesce et renifle alors avec force.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Erf. Est-ce que c'est normal ? J'ai la gorge qui pique et la sensation que mes yeux ont roulé sur eux même. J'ai même un de mon oeil qui commence à pleurer doucement. Je pose mon pouce et mon index sur mes narines car j'ai la sensation que mon nez s'apprête à couler. Et c'est un peu le cas, je dois dire.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Super Clarke ! C'était parfait. D'ici deux ou trois minutes, tu vas ressentir les effets ! Dès que tu sens que ça redescend, retrouve moi ici ok ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ok !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Maintenant, vas profiter de ta soirée ! Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer !" </b>Me dit-il avec un sourire des plus jovial collé au visage.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'acquiesce, salue les autres et sors de la pièce. Et c'est dans le couloir que je commence à le sentir. Mon cœur qui bat, qui bat très fort. Je souris, je me mets à sourire comme jamais et oh.. J'ai envie de sauter aussi, j'ai envie de danser, parce que la musique est bonne !</p><p>Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, mon dieu c'est terrible ! Je me mets alors à marcher vite et ouvre la porte en acier devant moi avec force.</p><p>Les gens sont beaux ce soir aussi ! Ils sont beaux et ils ont l'air cool. Je m'avance sur la piste et commence à me mouvoir avec les autres. Je suis seule mais je m'en fou, je m'en fou parce que je m'amuse ! Je m'amuse enfin ! Mon sac me gène alors je l'envois sur le comptoir demandant à Sam de me le garder. Il acquiesce et je repars. Je n'avais pas prévu de danser mais putain que ça fait du bien. Même si j'ai chaud mais si je sens ma peau luire sous la chaleur des quelques projecteurs qui passent et repassent sur moi. Goooooooood la musique est tellement booonne !</p><p>Oh et ce corps qui vient de se coller à moi ! Oyeah ! Je me retourne et souris davantage quand je me rends compte que c'est Gaia !<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Salut ma belle." </b>Souffle-t-elle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Putain t'es magnifique toi !"</b> Je m'exclame alors près de son oreille avant de commencer à sauter sur place au rythme de la musique. Elle m'accompagne, comme beaucoup dans le club, mais j'ai la sensation de sauter plus haut qu'eux. Sa tête tourne de droite, à gauche, elle me fouetterait presque avec ses dreads ! Ow ça doit être vachement drôle ça ! Il faudrait que je lui demande. Mon regard se pose sur la scène et en sautant, je me rends compte qu'entre chaque saut je compte, justement, je compte le nombre de lampes qui illuminent la salle. J'en compte 36, 36 spots ! Impressionnant !</p><p>Je danse, je danse un moment, faisant valser Gaia de temps à autre, me collant à elle de temps à autre.. Puis j'arrête de sauter, j'arrête et d'un coup la fatigue me prend.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"J'en peux plus tu veux boire un truc ?"</b> Je lui demande.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Viens chez moi."</b> Me dit-elle alors en se plaçant près de mon oreille.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ok !"</b> Je lui réponds au tac o tac.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'ai encore assez d'énergie pour une fin de soirée ailleurs. Alors, je récupère mon sac, elle m'attrape par la main et une station de métro plus loin, je me retrouve à être plaquée contre le mur du palier de son appartement, sa bouche s'écrasant sur la mienne.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Wow Gaia ! Stop stop stop."</b> Je lui souffle alors, n'ayant pas compris la même chose qu'elle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je ne te plais pas ?"</b> Me demande-t-elle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Si.. Non.. Si si, évidemment tu es une belle femme ! Sérieusement tu t'es vue ? T'es wow et god tu embrasses divinement bien.. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie.. J'suis assez fatiguée je t'avoue.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Et c'est le cas, je suis drainée, et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai envie de pleurer. Pourtant le moment est sympa.. Mais je ne sais pas, je me sens.. Vide. Plus vide encore qu'habituellement..<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ok, pas de soucis, mais dors au moins ici, j'ai pas envie que tu rentres seule maintenant."</b> Me dit-elle en souriant.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'opine et elle se recule. Elle récupère les clefs de son appartement et nous entrons alors ensemble.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Tu vis seule ?" </b>Je lui demande.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Oui et désolée pour le bordel, c'est petit donc j'entasse vite les choses."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Et c'est vrai, son appartement ne doit pas faire plus de 25m2, le lit est dans le salon/la cuisine/l'espace à vivre. Mais le tout est super cosy.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"C'est très joli." </b>Je lui dis, sincèrement.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Du coup, euh j'ai qu'un lit. Ça te dérange pas ?"</b> Elle me questionne du regard alors que ma tête lui fait non. En réalité, je pourrais dormir sur le sol je crois. Toujours lui. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Et elle aussi je pense. Car en quelques minutes à peine nous sommes installées sous les couettes. Le lit n'est pas très grand alors je sens son souffle dans mon dos. Oh god.. Et étrangement la fatigue vient de me quitter et je me retrouve avec les yeux écarquillés, regardant avec beaucoup d'insistance l'horloge lumineuse de son micro-onde. 3h34. 3H35. 3H36.</p><p>Elle bouge. Elle bouge et sa main se pose sur ma hanche. Je frissonne. Pourquoi je frissonne ?<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Tu dors ?" </b>Soupire-t-elle alors, près de ma nuque.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Non..."</b> Évidemment que non.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"T'es vraiment fatiguée ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Je l'étais.. Pourquoi ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"J'ai du LSD si ça te dit. On peut se faire un trip à deux ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"J'sais pas.. J'ai fait un bad avec et.. Oh attend j'ai mieux ! Je voulais essayer en plus !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je me lève alors et pars rapidement fouiller dans mon sac. Je ramène le sachet avec les deux pilules à l'intérieur. <b>"Ça te dit ?"</b><br/><br/><b><br/></b></p><p><b>"Avec toi, Clarke, j'veux bien."</b> Elle me sourit et je me rassois alors près d'elle, ayant retrouvé toute ma vitalité. Elle se positionne en face de moi et ouvre simplement la bouche. J'attrape une pilule entre les doigts et la dépose alors sur sa langue. Ses lèvres se referment sur mes doigts qu'elle se met alors à lécher sensuellement. God. Puis elle me lâche et un poc s'échappe dans un souffle.</p><p> </p><p>Il fait tellement chaud, tellement chaud.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Elle attrape le sachet à son tour, en sort le second comprimé et tout comme elle j'ouvre la bouche. Elle me le place sur la langue, retire ses doigts et nous nous regardons quelques minutes. À vrai dire, je crois bien que cela fait maintenant bien vingt minutes que l'on s'observe.</p><p>Et en vingt, elle comme moi avons légèrement changé de comportement. De position aussi. Elle s'est assise entre mes jambes, passant les siennes de chaque côté de mon corps. Mes mains se sont posées sur ses cuisses, qui sont là, juste devant mes yeux. Elle a aussi enlevé son pull, laissant sa peau suintante à découvert. J'ai envie de la lécher. Clairement, j'ai envie de goûter à cette peau métissée. J'ai envie de passer ma langue le long de son biceps, j'ai envie de jouer avec sa clavicule.. God.</p><p>Je déglutis quand sa main attrape timidement ma ceinture. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et je fixe alors son visage. Elle est essoufflée, JE suis essoufflée. J'ai la sensation que l'on vient de faire un marathon et que la seconde course va bientôt commencer. Mais surtout, j'ai une irrésistible envie de la toucher. Elle transpire, je transpire, et je ne vois qu'une chose : nos corps glisser l'un contre l'autre.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Clarke.."</b> Souffle-t-elle en tirant sur ma ceinture. Elle en défait l'attache avant de s'attaquer au bouton de mon jean.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Hmm.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?" </b>Demande-t-elle en me suppliant presque.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"O.. Oui.."</b> Je soupire, mon dieu quelle douce torture.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Alors elle s'avance juste encore un peu, elle passe ses jambes sous les miennes, échange nos positions, avant de glisser lentement sa main contre mon estomac, puis dans ma culotte.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Tu.. Tu es trempée.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je sais. Je sais, mon corps entier dégouline. Et il dégouline davantage quand je sens son index s'accrocher à mon clitoris. <b>"Hmm"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Klark.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'ouvre les yeux. D'un coup. Je secoue la tête et Gaia est toujours là.. Je la sens arquer ses doigts. Je me relève un peu et sans attendre, elle glisse en moi. Si profondément que j'en lâche un grognement, fort et grave.</p><p>J'ai envie de la toucher plus, j'ai envie de la sentir plus. Alors, je me colle à elle et même si son poignet se tord, je m'en fou. J'enlève mon pull d'une seule main pour que sa bouche me mange.</p><p>Elle me fixe, elle fixe mes seins avant de venir en saisir un de sa main gauche.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Putain.."</b> Je soupire.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Klark.. Non.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mon coeur s'arrête alors que ses doigts, eux, non. Non ils me pénètrent avec force maintenant. Ses dents ne se privent pas de titiller mon téton mais mon âme, elle, elle vient de s'envoler très loin, très très loin.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Tu es magnifique Clarke, une déesse.." </b>Murmure Gaia entre mes seins.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Non Klark.. Arrête, tu es ma déesse à moi.. Mon Aphrodite."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"ARRÊTE !"</b> J'hurle alors d'un coup et Gaia se stoppe.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Clarke hey !"</b> Elle se retire doucement de moi. <b>"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'suis désolée, merde, je..."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Non, non, non, je peux pas faire ça, je peux pas LUI faire ça. Ma Lexa, ma Lexa, je suis tellement désolée.. Je..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Tu m'oublies.. Tu es en train de m'oublier Klark.. Et si tu m'oublies, je ne reviendrai jamais."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Non, non, non mon amour, non.. Je, elle n'est rien, non !</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je hurle dans ma tête alors que mon corps s'actionne tout seul. Je ramasse mes affaires au sol, je les vois, je les enfile. Je ne perds pas de temps et même les mots de Gaia ne m'atteignent plus.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Tu me déçois Klark.. Je pensais que tu m'aimais."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"MAIS JE T'AIME !"</b> J'hurle à nouveau.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je sens alors deux mains se poser sur mes épaule et je percute à ce qu'il se passe. <b>"Clarke, tu es en plein délire. Ça va aller je suis là, ça va aller."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'ai percuté, mais la seule chose que je retiens c'est que Lexa, ma Lexa, est en train de m'abandonner.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Désolée Gaia je dois y aller !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je ramasse mon sac et sors de l'appartement le plus rapidement possible. Je l'entends me suivre quelques mètres puis vite abandonner.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Lexa, Lexa ! Où tu es !? Lex !</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Loin de toi Klark.. La où tu m'as envoyé !"</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Non, ne dis pas ça.. S'il te plait mon amour, s'il te plait.. Dis moi ou tu es et je vais venir, je vais...</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je la cherche, je passe je ne sais combien de temps à la chercher, mais elle n'est plus là.. Elle n'est juste plus là.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je marche dans les rue de New York, de plus en plus lentement. Je me paralyse peu à peu.. Et j'ai froid. Je meurs de froid. Je sens que mon corps en a marre, mais je crois qu'il est juste dans le même état que ma tête : complètement vrillé.</p><p>Je piétine un moment dans la nuit jusqu'à arriver sous un pont. J'y croise un vieux monsieur, dormant dans un caddy de courses. Puis je continue jusqu'à m'arrêter devant ce qui semble être un groupe de jeunes en train de se frapper dessus. Sincèrement je n'ai même pas la force de fuir.</p><p>Puis est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Ça peut être une activité comme une autre de les regarder. Alors je m'assois là, à peut-être trois mètres d'eux. Certains se donnent des coups violents et je remarque que quelques billets s'échangent sous les manteaux. Peut-être des combats de rue ? God, je suis si fatiguée.. Si fatiguée..</p><p>Je commence à m'endormir quand je sens un poids s'écraser sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux, l'instinct de survie je pense. Un des gars vient de me tomber dessus. Son visage est dans un sale état et il vient de mettre du sang sur mes vêtements. Je soupire avant de simplement le repousser. Il se relève, s'excuse simplement avant de repartir à la charge.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je continue de les regarder et à nouveau mes paupières se ferment..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Klark."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je secoue la tête.<em> Lexa ? Putain Lexa.</em> Je me relève d'un coup et je titube, je me sens partir sur la droite puis sur la gauche.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Klakr.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Lexa ! </em>Je continue d'avancer. Je marche, je marche, en direction de Central Park.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"LEXA ?! LEXA !"</b> J'hurle à travers les rues parce qu'encore une fois elle a disparu. Et pourtant je fais des efforts, j'avance, difficilement, mais j'avance ! Ma bouche est sèche et je meurs de soif, mais je ne m'arrête pas.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"LEEEEEXA !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Klark."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Lex ! Lex !?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Et puis, je suis éblouie et ma tête me fait mal, atrocement mal. Du rouge et du bleu, par flash, m'agressant les yeux; et je me recule, plaçant mon avant bras devant ma tête.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Madame vous allez bien ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Non laissez moi, je cherche Lexa."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Madame, regardez moi !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ne m'approchez pas !" </b>Je m'exclame alors plus violemment. Je n'ai pas le temps.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Madame, calmez-vous !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Non ! Non ! Je.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je suis alors saisis par le bras mais je trouve toute la force nécéssaire pour me défaire de mon agresseur, le poussant violemment contre un poteau en face de moi.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je veux courir, je veux m'enfuir.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Madame ! Arrêtez vous ! C'est un ordre !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne m'arrête pas jusqu'à ce qu'une décharge me paralyse et que je me fracasse contre le trottoir.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. L'abandon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">🎶</span>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> Drawn to you - Woodkid </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">➰</span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>Pov Clarke</b>
</p><p> </p><p>J'ouvre doucement les yeux.. Mon corps est tendu, presque paralysé. La première chose qui me perturbe, mise à part la douleur que je ressens dans chacun de mes membres, c'est l'odeur. Une odeur acide, presque acre, d'urines et de sueurs mélangées. J'ai du mal à regarder droit devant moi, mais je me force, sentant l'adrénaline prendre peu à peu le dessus sur ma lourde fatigue. Le plafond.. Je ne le connais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il est bien trop pourri, bien trop délabré pour être celui d'un appartement. J'ai presque l'impression d'être dans une cellule..</p><p>...</p><p>Je me relève d'un coup. Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu. <em>Merde, merde, merde. Qu'est que j'ai..</em></p><p>J'observe la pièce autour de moi. Et effectivement la porte blindée qui m'enferme ne peut être que ça.. La petite fenêtre, en haut du mur à ma droite, est barricadée de barreaux et les toilettes, les plus dégueulasses que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir de ma vie sont bien le signe, qu'effectivement je suis en prison. <em>Putain ! Putain !</em></p><p>Je me relève et ma tête me fait mal, mon corps est engourdi et j'ai soif, vraiment soif. Mais surtout j'ai peur. Je.. Je n'ai jamais vécu un truc pareil de ma vie. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que mon avenir est ruiné ? Est-ce que je suis enfermée là pour toujours ?! <em>Ok stop, arrête de dire n'importe quoi Clarke. Souffle et souviens-toi.</em></p><p>Et je me souviens. Je touche mon front et effectivement, il est entaillé. Il ne m'a pas loupé avec son taser et je n'ai clairement pas loupé le trottoir juste après. Je finis par m'avancer vers la porte.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je suis une bonne élève, je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème avec la justice.. Je peux être écoutée. Alors je frappe contre ce bout de métal.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Excusez-moi ?" </b>Je parle fort pour que l'on m'entende mais mon ton de voix est calme. Je ne veux pas passer pour une folle.. <b>"Excusez-moi, y a quelqu'un ?!"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'entends alors une chaise de bureau rouler sur le sol et quelques secondes plus tard le clapet de la petite vitre, présente sur la porte, s'ouvre.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ouais ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Un policier me regarde. Il est jeune, peut-être la trentaine.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Excusez-moi monsieur l'agent.."</b> <em>C'est ça, suce le tant que t'y es.</em> <b>"Mais, je peux savoir ce que je fais là ?"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"On vous a retrouvé sur la voie publique, sous l'emprise de stupéfiant. On a essayé de vous calmer mais vous avez fini par agresser mon collègue."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh god.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Je ne me souviens pas.. Je.." </b>Je commence à paniquer. J'ai frappé un policier ? Non je l'ai juste maladroitement poussé..<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas de plainte portée à votre encontre. Par contre, vous avez une caution à payer de 250 dollars et vous serez convoquée au tribunal pour être jugée. La consommation de stupéfiants est un délit mademoiselle. Vous risquez pour cela jusqu'à 90 jours de prison."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Quoi ? Oh putain, oh putain !</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ça ne risque pas."</b> Intervient alors une voix que je ne connais pas. <b>"Bonjour, maître Mathias."</b> Il lui montre une carte. <b>"Veuillez faire sortir ma cliente s'il vous plaît. Voici la totalité de la somme demandée. Merci de me transmettre son dossier dans les plus brefs délais. Ma cliente est une artiste reconnue qui a autre chose à faire que se battre contre le système."</b><br/><br/><em>Une artiste reconnue ? Wtf.</em></p><p>Je vois alors le policier en face de moi se décomposer lorsque l'avocat lui tend un document et qu'il se met à le lire. <b>"Oui, tout de suite !"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Il cherche ses clefs dans sa poche et je le trouve bien agité. J'avoue ne pas comprendre la situation mais si cela me permet de sortir sans aucun problème alors pourquoi pas. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et par se décaler.</p><p>L'avocat quant à lui ne me regarde pas, il fait directement demi tour et je le suis jusqu'à la salle d'attente de ce que j'imagine être un commissariat ? Une prison de quartier ? Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Puis il s'arrête, se décale et tend la main. J'en vois une seconde, légèrement métissée, la lui serrer. Puis il s'en va et je m'avance.</p><p>Mon sang se glace quand je le vois : Lincoln. Évidemment, il n'y a qu'un Forrest pour me sortir de là. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui me paralyse, non, c'est la brune assise à ses côtés. Son regard est aussi inquiet que noir. Et lorsqu'elle me voit, je recule d'un pas.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS ?!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Elle s'est levée. Je crois qu'elle est prête à m'en mettre plein la gueule mais Lincoln la retient. <b>"Octavia, calme toi, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour faire un scandale. Clarke ?"</b> Il se tourne vers moi. <b>"Viens, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer maintenant."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'acquiesce, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de mes amis. J'ai honte. Je n'ai jamais été aussi honteuse de ma vie. Mais ça aurait pu être pire, ça aurait pu être mes parents en face de moi.. Ou Anya.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Linc.." </b>Je m'approche de lui et il ralentit, laissant une Octavia en furie aller jusqu'à la voiture. <b>"S'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne. Surtout pas à An."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke.. Ce n'est pas à moi de juger qui doit ou non le savoir. C'est ta vie, tes choix. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, j'imagine donc qu'il y a un problème et j'imagine que ce problème s'appelle Lexa ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'acquiesce mais ne pipe pas un mot.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Fais attention à toi. Tu fais partie de notre famille, ça nous briserait de te savoir en danger à nouveau."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je sais.. Je sais tout ça.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Merci Lincoln. Pour ton aide. Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?" </b>Je lui demande.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"On rentre et on en discute à la maison ok ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'opine et nous arrivons enfin devant son bolide. Une jaguar XJ grise métallisée. J'aime sa voiture mais j'aime un peu moins le regard d'Octavia venant de l'intérieur. Je soupire et entre enfin au niveau des places arrières. Lincoln s'installe à son tour et démarre.</p><p>Le trajet est long, enfin pas vraiment long mais je peux la sentir bouillonner devant moi. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, je le sais.</p><p>Nous n'entendons que le roulement des pneus et le cliquetis des clignotants. Tout est lourd et pesant et en vérité, j'ai juste envie de sortir d'ici. Mais pour aller où ? Même là, même à ce moment-là, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est fuir. Fuir cette vie de malheurs, fuir mon cerveau, ses sentiments, fuir, fuir, fuir.</p><p>Linc se gare et aussitôt je descends, je marche et je les attends parce que malgré tout j'ai besoin de savoir comment ça va se passer pour moi. Légalement je veux dire. Octavia me passe devant, me bousculant presque. Nous prenons l'ascenseur jusqu'à notre étage. Mon dieu même sa respiration semble s'énerver contre moi. De mon côté je reste.. molle; Ouais, je suis juste molle, dépitée de cette situation.</p><p>Nous arrivons devant l'appartement, elle l'ouvre et nous entrons; Et au moment où la porte se referme, je sens une poigne me saisir par le col.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"JE PEUX AVOIR CE QU'IL TA PRIS ?! DE LA DROGUE CLARKE ? VRAIMENT ?!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Octavia lâche là tu veux. Il faut qu'on discute."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'ai tourné la tête au moment où elle m'a saisi, et je tourne à nouveau la tête pour éviter son regard. J'n'ai pas la force de lutter.</p><p>À la place, dès qu'elle relâche mon haut, je pars m'asseoir au salon, Lincoln derrière moi.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Bon Clarke. Pour faire simple, tu ne risques rien. Tu n'as aucun antécédent et c'était ton premier délit. J'ai payé ta caution et ton amende, donc tu peux être tranquille."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Merci Lincoln, tu me diras combien ça fait, et je te rembourserai."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi."</b> Il me sourit alors qu'Octavia, elle, pas du tout.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Merci.. Je.. Comment vous avez su où me trouver ?" </b>Je leur demande.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ta mère m'a appelé."</b> Crache alors O' tandis que mon coeur s'accélère.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Quoi ?!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Oui tu n'as pas encore 21ans, ils ont du appeler tes parents qui nous ont appelé pour qu'on aille te chercher."</b> Continue Lincoln.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Mes parents le savent ?"</b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>Putain, non, non, non.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Non, juste que tu étais en cellule cette nuit. Ils ne savent pas pourquoi."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ok, merci.. Je les appellerai plus tard."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je leur dirai que j'ai un peu trop bu et qu'au final, je sais pas j'ai tagué un mur ou une connerie comme ça. Ça ne leur plaira pas mais ce sera toujours mieux que de leur apprendre que leur fille est une junkie. Car clairement, c'est ce que je suis; d'ailleurs, je suis déjà en train de ressentir le manque.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose maintenant ? Pour tout ça ?" </b>Je lui demande. <b>"Enfin, pour ne pas avoir de problème avec la justice je veux dire."</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Évite de croiser les flics à nouveau dans cet état et ça devrait aller."</b> Il me sourit encore. Il est gentil.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ok merci Linc. Euh.. Si c'est bon pour toi, je vais juste aller dans ma chambre."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"PARDON ?!"</b> Hurle à nouveau Octavia en se plaçant devant moi. <b>"Tu rigoles j'espère ?! Ma meilleure amie passe sa nuit en prison après s'être défoncée la gueule et c'est tout ? Tu vas juste aller dormir ?!"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'inspire. <b>"Oui. Que veux tu que je te dise O' ?"</b><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je sais pas, que tu m'expliques pourquoi ? À quel moment ? Qu'est ce que j'ai raté pour que t'en arrives là ?!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je lâche un rictus. Elle me rappelle ma mère le jour où mes parents ont découvert que j'étais lesbienne.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ça ne te concerne absolument pas." </b>J'essaye de rester calme et je la vois prête à répliquer alors je la coupe. <b>"Écoute, merci pour votre aide à tous les deux.. Mais c'est tout, je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça. J'ai juste envie d'aller dormir." </b>Et fumer.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Quoi ?! Non Clarke ! Pose ton cul ici et parle moi !"</b> Elle n'hurle pas mais c'est limite. Et je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire. Alors je pars juste m'enfermer dans ma chambre, sans un mot.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Évidemment elle a toqué comme une folle, mais à la place j'ai préféré me mettre à la fenêtre et rouler mon joint.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>157ème jour sans Lexa.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>C'était une journée difficile. </em>J'ai dû aller à la galerie et le lycée Arkadia m'a appelé, pour que j'aille dans mon ancienne classe d'Art, parler aux étudiants de la vie à la NYAA. <em>C'était une journée difficile.</em> Je me suis assise sur le banc près de la fontaine, et j'y suis restée une bonne heure. <em>C'était une journée difficile. </em>J'ai mangé au self aussi, avec les professeurs cette fois, et sa place était prise par une autre. <em>C'était une journée difficile. </em>Puis je suis passée devant l'arrêt de bus et je suis allée boire un verre au Grounders. <em>C'était une journée difficile. </em>Je suis rentrée en train, j'évite de conduire depuis mon arrestation vu que je dois être positive H24. Je suis arrivée à la maison et Octavia avait acheté des Lys. <em>C'était réellement une journée difficile. Une des pires depuis que tu es partie.</em></p><p>
  <em>Je suis entrée dans ma chambre et j'ai regardé ta photo. J'ai regardé ta photo parce que même si cette journée était difficile, ton absence l'est plus encore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et je suis en boule dans le lit, depuis une heure. Peut-être deux. À force, je froisse ton visage. Il faut que je fasse attention si je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes là aussi. Alors je te replace dans mon carnet, et mon carnet dans mon meuble de chevet.</em>
</p><p>Et je m'endors.</p><p>-</p><p>Il est 2h quand je me réveille. 2h du matin. On est en février et le fait que j'ai oublié de fermer la fenêtre fait que j'ai froid. Très froid. Je me lève, ferme tout ça et au final, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus sommeil. Mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir de ma chambre, je n'ai pas envie de vivre ailleurs qu'ici. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai encore la force d'aller en cours et d'y arriver. Roan m'a demandé si ça allait quand il m'a croisé dans les couloirs il y a quelques jours. Je lui ai dit que oui, que le rythme était soutenu mais que ça allait. En vrai, je n'avais juste plus de weed depuis deux jours, encore moins de coke. Je ne carbure qu'à ça maintenant. La weed pour dormir, la coke pour rester réveillée.</p><p>Mon art s'en ressent également. Selon les jours, je peux autant partir sur de nombreuses couleurs que rester dans des tons et des aplats de noirs. Tout le monde me félicite, me dit que je suis douée dans tout. Mais la seule chose que je vois, moi, c'est que rien de tout ça ne me ramènera Lexa. Rien de tout ça n'a sa couleur, son odeur, son sourire.</p><p>Je soupire quand je m'assois sur le lit. Je m'enfonce dans le matelas, pose mon dos contre le mur et je passe un temps infini à regarder devant moi, à regarder les ombres de ma chambre, à chercher sa silhouette. Parfois ma veste accrochée derrière la porte est suffisante pour donner la forme d'un corps, parfois non. Et ce soir ce n'est pas le cas. Ce soir il n'y a rien qui pourrait me rappeler sa présence. Je n'ai rien non plus au fond de mon tiroir pour qu'elle apparaisse en rêve. Pas de LSD, pas d'Ecsta. J'ai failli sauté par-dessus le balcon et je me suis faite arrêter à cause de ça.. Mais putain ça en valait la peine. Ça en valait tellement la peine. Parce que sa voix s'efface peu à peu, son odeur aussi.. Je la retrouve de moins en moins. </p><p>Elle s'éloigne..</p><p>Un énième soupir sort d'entre mes lèvres. Je me retourne, me place au bord du lit, les pieds touchant le sol et me laisse glisser contre le plancher. Je m'adosse contre le matelas, ouvre mon tiroir et en sors mon grinder. Je n'ouvre pas le premier étage, mais le second. Là où ma réserve de pollen se trouve. C'est plus fort le pollen, c'est plus intense.</p><p>Je racle le tout avec la petite spatule qui accompagne mon joujou et fais glisser une belle quantité de cette poudre blonde sur les quelques grammes de tabac que j'ai déjà placé dans ma feuille. Je roule le tout et je ne prends même pas le temps de sortir. Il fait froid, j'ai froid et là je suis bien, assise sur mon sol, mon confortable sol qui a été mon allié ces derniers mois. J'allume mon joint et je tire dessus. L'odeur emplit la pièce mais je m'en fou, c'est ma pièce, mon espace de vie. Je m'occuperai d'Octavia demain. J'inspire encore et encore, le fumant en moins de trois minutes quand d'un coup je me sens assommée. Putain. Encore une fois j'ai mal dosé. Je dose toujours mal le pollen. Et je sais que d'ici deux minutes, je vais tout dégueuler.</p><p>J'le sens, ma tête tourne, j'ai mal au ventre presque, je ne sais plus où je campe. Mais j'aime mon sol, alors j'arrive à marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre que j'ouvre sans aucune délicatesse. Je ne veux pas le souiller. Je traverse le couloir, recrache un peu de vomi en passant devant la chambre d'Octavia -putain elle va vraiment me tuer demain- et j'arrive enfin aux toilettes. La poignée est haute mais j'arrive à balancer ma main par dessus.</p><p>Au final, je n'ai plus qu'à glisser ma tête dans la cuvette et à attendre que ça sorte.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Clark.. Qu'est-ce ? Ew mais ?! Putain Clarke ?!" </b>J'entends des pas venir vers moi.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Et j'arrive à comprendre. Elle a dû marcher dedans et j'vais m'faire tuer. Mais j'ai pas l'temps de penser à ça parce que ça y est, les deux minutes sont écoulées et je crache mes tripes. Je vomis, vomis, vomis encore et même si je sais qu'elle est là, et même si je sens sa main attraper mes cheveux pour m'aider, je sens qu'elle n'est vraiment pas contente.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Putain Clarke.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Ouais.. C'pas toi qu'à la tête dans la cuvet donc c'bon. </em>Je finis par relever mon bras pour attraper du PQ et me ressuis la bouche maladroitement avec, avant de m'adosser au mur, les yeux fermés et les bras le long du corps.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Regarde-moi."</b> M'ordonne-t-elle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Hmm, laisse moi O'." </b>Je baragouine parce que j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas fini de gerber. Il manquerait plus que ça sorte dans sa direction.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Regarde moi !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'hausse les sourcils pour m'aider à ouvrir les paupières et j'y arrive.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"J'le savais ! T'es complètement défoncée !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je soupire mais en soupirant, ça sort, ça sort et ça rentre à nouveau mais pas par le bon trou. Alors je me sens m'étouffer, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas et vite je repousse Octavia pour essayer de tout recracher comme je peux. Devant moi, sur les cotés je m'en fou. Je me mets à quatre pattes, puis je finis sur le flanc. Est ce que je vais me noyer dans mon propre vomi ? À cause d'un joint ? Erf ce serait comique, Lexa se foutrait de moi quand elle me rejoindrait en enfer.</p><p>J'entends Octavia crier, je l'entends hurler de toutes ses forces, mais ça ne change rien, l'air de passe pas. Puis je sens deux bras se placer sous mes seins et d'un seul coup me presser comme un vieux citron. Je recrache encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'air rentre enfin dans ma cage thoracique.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"TU FAIS CHIER ! Tu fais tellement chier !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je la sens passer sa main sous mon visage, pour me retenir la tête. La pauvre, ses doigts doivent être pleins de ce que j'ai avalé aujourd'hui. Moi j'me demande juste encore si je vais vraiment retrouver Lexa dans l'au-delà, ou bien si même à ce moment, elle va continuer à me fuir. Ce serait triste. Moi en train de marcher sur le sol ardent des enfers et elle ne cessant de se cacher je ne sais où pour ne pas que je la retrouve. Un éternel cache-cache. Le résumé de notre relation quand j'y pense.</p><p>Je sens que mes paupières se ferment. Ça y est le bad est passé, place au repos.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke ! Ne t'endors pas putain ! Je ne sais même pas si tu vas te réveiller ! Putain Clarke !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je soulève ma main comme je peux et finalement je viens glisser mes doigts dans les siens. Ils sont bien gluants maintenant, la pauvre. <br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ça va.. Pas la première fois.." </b>Je lui murmure</p><p>.</p><p>Je crois qu'elle me parle encore mais je finis par m'endormir. Sur le sol des chiottes, dans les bras d'Octavia.</p><p>---</p><p>J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Je suis dans mon lit, mon haleine pue mais je suis dans mon pyjama et lui sent bon. Octavia a dû s'occuper de moi hier.. Erf. Sur l'instant je ne capte jamais vraiment mais après, je capte et après je culpabilise.</p><p>Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dans cet appartement. Je le sais, déjà parce que Lincoln va enfin débarquer sur New York et j'imagine qu'il va vouloir s'installer avec O' et ensuite et surtout parce que je n'ai pas à infliger ça à mes amis. Que je le vive moi, c'est une chose, qu'elle le vive, elle, s'en est une autre. Alors, avec le peu de force que j'ai, j'attrape mon téléphone. L'écran me brûle la rétine mais c'n'est pas grave, il faut que je m'occupe de ça avant de me rendormir.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>Clarke :</b> <em>"Tu cherches toujours une coloc à la place de ton vieil hippopotame ?"</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Trois mois que John cherche une nouvelle coloc. Et à présent, j'en cherche un aussi. Il a même mis la main sur un appartement, un petit studio dans Brooklyn.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>John :</b> <em>"Elle est belle ?"</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je souris.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Clarke : </b>
  <em>"Blonde, en art, avec des yeux bleus. Un peu dans la lune parfois."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>John :</b> <em>"T'es dispo quand pour déménager babe ?"</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Clarke : </b>
  <em>"Dès demain. ahah."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>John : </b>
  <em>"Ok j'appelle le proprio dans la journée et je te tiens au jus."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Efficace. Je ferme les yeux, Je n'aurais plus qu'à faire mes cartons dès que j'aurais son aval.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>159ème jour sans Lexa</em>
</p><p>Octavia a compet' aujourd'hui, comme souvent les samedis. Tant mieux, ce sera plus simple de partir sans devoir l'affronter. John m'a dit que c'était bon ce matin. Apparemment c'est un pote à lui qui nous loue l'appartement. Il est venu m'aider vers 11h, et nous voilà, six heures plus tard, avec la quasi totalité de mes affaires dans des cartons.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"T'es sûre que tu veux partir comme ça ? Je sais que j'ai promis de ne pas me mêler de ta vie mais Octavia compte pour toi non ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Justement. Je suis un déchet, elle ne mérite pas un déchet dans sa vie si parfaite." </b>Je lui souris tristement et il acquiesce. J'adore John, rien que pour ça je l'adore.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Nous finissons de descendre les cartons dans le camion nous attendant au bas de l'immeuble puis je remonte vérifier qu'il ne me manque rien. Tout a été très rapide mais nous avons été efficaces. J'attrape le carnet de note que nous gardons près de la cuisine, O' et moi, lorsque nous n'avons pas le temps de nous voir et qu'il faut faire les courses ou une connerie comme ça, et je m'assois sur la table de la cuisine. Je décapuchonne mon stylo et lui écris. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"Hey,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Essaye de pas trop m'en vouloir de partir comme ça. J'ai besoin d'être seule, j'ai besoin de faire le point loin des gens que j'aime. Loin des gens que je ne veux surtout pas blesser. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Linc'. Vous êtes ma famille et je ne peux que vous souhaiter d'être heureux ensemble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je reviendrai, quand ça ira mieux, je reviendrai vers vous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t'aime Bae. Encore merci pour tout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ps : Je te ferai un virement pour le loyer jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une nouvelle coloc où que Lincoln s'installe avec toi. Refuse mon paiement quand ce sera le cas."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je pose le stylo près de la feuille, attrape mon sac à main et rejoint enfin John.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>175ème jours sans Lexa.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je n'ai pas vu Octavia depuis que je suis partie. Elle a essayé de me contacter, un millier de fois. Je l'ai même aperçu sur le campus.</p><p>Mes parents aussi m'ont appelé et j'ai dû leur mentir, leur dire qu'elle voulait vivre avec Lincoln et que je ne voulais pas les déranger. Ils m'ont cru. Ils ont cru à tout ce que je leur ai dit depuis des mois. Je suis devenue une menteuse mais c'est pour leur bien, je sais que ça leur briserait le cœur de me voir comme ça. Mais qu'est ce que j'y peux entre ça et la corde.. J'ai choisi ça. Je suis trop lâche pour mettre fin à mes jours et puis j'y ai réfléchi, passer mon après-vie à pourchasser Lexa, c'pas forcément ce qu'il y a de mieux.</p><p>Aujourd'hui j'ai ma bande de pote. Finn, toujours là, Emori, que j'apprécie vraiment même si je la vois s'inquiéter. Et John, John qui, je pense, à de plus en plus de soupçons sur ce que je consomme. Mais il ne dit rien, il n'est pas intrusif du tout. On se contente d'échanger des banalités sur tout et rien. Parfois il me donne des conseils sur mes tenues vestimentaires, parfois il abandonne parce que je m'en contrefou. On rit, on passe de bon moment ensemble et quand j'entre dans ma chambre j'évacue; Il ne me demande pas pourquoi je pleure la nuit, il ne me demande pas pourquoi parfois je dors beaucoup et d'autre fois non. Il ne me demande rien. Et c'est parfait.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>195ème jour sans Lexa.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je suis anxieuse. Mon coeur bat toujours vite et je sursaute à chaque bruit un peu trop fort. C'est chiant et j'en ai marre, mais en même temps je sais que je maltraite mon corps et je sais que ça vient de là. Qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? Rien, absolument rien.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ça va Clarke ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Et voila, j'sursaute encore.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ouais, ouais, juste un peu fatiguée." </b>Je réponds alors à Finn, qui me tend son joint. J'inspire, et laisse le tout se répandre dans mes poumons;<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ça ira mieux avec ça." </b>Il me dit en souriant.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"J'sais pas.. En ce moment j'suis tellement stressée, tellement fatiguée aussi.. Même la weed aide pas." </b>Je soupire.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Hm.. J'ai peut-être un truc mais j'suis pas sûre que tu sois pour."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ma lanterne s'éclaire et d'un seul coup il m'intéresse beaucoup.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Dis toujours."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Viens." </b>Me dit-il en prenant par le poignet<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre et il referme alors la porte, laissant nos amis continuer la soirée sans nous. Je le regarde faire et apparement lui aussi range sa drogue dans son chevet. Il sort alors un pochon de poudre blanche et me le montre.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Finn.. J'suis pas sûr que la coke m'aide, au contraire.."</b> Je lui souris tristement.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ce n'est pas de la coke ma belle, c'est de l'héroïne. Si tu veux te détendre c'est ça qu'il te faut. Mais pas tous les jours bien sûr. C'est une drogue puissante, bien plus que tout le reste."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Me détendre. Ce truc peut me faire du bien. Je salive presque en regardant cette pochette transparente contenant ce qui va pouvoir me DÉTENDRE. ENFIN.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ok.. Pas souvent mais de temps à autre."</b> Je répète.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"C'est ça."</b> Il sort alors une cuillère et une seringue et d'un coup je me rends compte que je joue plus du tout dans le même game, et peut-être que c'est ça qu'il me faut finalement. Peut-être que c'est ça qui va m'aider à passer à autre chose.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Je souris et il le voit et prend donc ça pour un oui, car s'en est un.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Il s'assoit sur son bureau, et dépose un peu de poudre dans la cuillère. Il y ajoute de l'eau je crois et commence à chauffer le tout. Et en quelques secondes à peine, la drogue devient liquide. Il place un tout petit morceau de coton et la seringue par-dessus avant d'aspirer le tout avec cette dernière.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Et t'inquiète pas, j'utilise une seringue par personne à chaque fois."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'acquiesce, mais en soit si tu savais comme je m'en fou. Je veux juste sentir ses effets, je veux juste.. Juste.. Que tout ça s'arrête.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Vas te mettre sur le lit Clarke, faut que tu sois détendue."</b> Ajoute-t-il.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>J'y vais et m'allonge sur sa couette, je me place du mieux que je peux et il revient un élastique à la bouche et la seringue dans l'autre main. Rapidement il me fait un garrot au niveau du bras.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Prête ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Oui, s'il te plait."</b> Je souffle presque.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Et il pique. Je tilte un peu sous la douleur mais lorsque le produit se répand, plus rien n'existe. Il n'y a plus que de la chaleur, de la chaleur et de la douceur. J'ai limite l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Mon dieu que c'est bon, c'est juste bon. Il retire la seringue et je me sens si bien, si bien.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Profite, ma belle. Je me fais ma dose et je te rejoins."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je souris, pas à Finn, non, je souris à la vie. J'ai un souvenir qui me revient encore et encore. Une simple balade dans la campagne avec mes parents et Pauna, quand j'étais plus jeune. Un pur moment de bonheur.</p><p>Le brun finit par se placer à côté de moi, se pique et se pose là, à ma gauche. Et nous restons ensemble, à ne rien dire et à juste profiter de l'instant présent.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>332ème jour sans Lexa.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je toque, je toque fort et vivement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke ?!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finn est devant moi, il semble se réveiller mais je m'en fou. J'entre dans la pièce avant qu'il ne m'invite à le faire.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke qu'est ce qu'il se passe, t'as une mauvaise mine.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je sais. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus. Mais je n'y arrive plus. Je suis constamment sur la défensive, je pleure, mon nez coule seul, je tremble. Plus rien ne va et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est que je n'ai plus rien à consommer pour empêcher ça. Plus rien du tout.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Finn, s'il te plait, j'ai de quoi payer. J'ai besoin d'une dose."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Clarke, t'as l'air vraiment pas bien.. J'suis pas sûre que.."</b> Essaye-t-il.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Allez.. On peut s'arranger autrement sinon.."</b> Alors je dépose mon doigt sur son torse le faisant glisser le long de son ventre puis, passe ma main entre ses jambes.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Il se recule.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Non mais ça va pas Clarke ?! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?! T'es lesbienne je te rappelle et mon amie !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Je peux être hétéro si t'as ce qu'il faut pour moi."</b> Je lui dis alors, sentant le manque de plus en plus présent dans mon sang.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke, rentre chez toi. T'es en train de vendre ton corps pour une dose. Clairement, ça va trop loin. Rentre juste chez toi, dors et on reparle demain ok ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ok clairement, il ne me veut pas et bien tant pis, j'en trouverai ailleurs.<br/><br/><br/></p><p><b>"D'acc." </b>Je lui réponds avant de repartir en direction de sa porte d'entrée. Je l'entends m'appeler mais j'm'en fou, je sais très bien où je vais pouvoir trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Qu'importe le prix à payer. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5. Résilience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">🎶</span>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> Highway 27- Woodkid </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">➰</span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>Pov Octavia</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>"Mon coeur ! Y a plus de tomate, faudra en acheter demain."</b> J'hurle pour que Lincoln m'entende de la salle de bain.<br/><br/></p><p>Je continue de remuer doucement les pâtes pour ne pas qu'elles collent au fond de la casserole quand je sens ses mains contre mon estomac.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Hmm.."</b> Je soupire.<b> "Tu sens bon."</b><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Rien."</b> Il embrasse ma nuque. <b>"Que."</b> Puis l'arrière de mon oreille. <b>"Pour."</b> Je penche la tête en arrière. <b>"Toi." </b>Et finit par poser ses lèvres sur ma joue.<br/><br/></p><p>Je me retourne, abandonnant complètement la recette d'Indra pour venir placer mes mains autour de sa nuque. Il place les siennes sous mes cuisses et en une seconde me soulève, se tourne et me pose sur le comptoir. Ses lèvres me saisissent avec passion, notre baiser s'enflamme puis il s'arrête. J'ouvre les yeux, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il s'arrête moi par contre. Mais il hausse un sourcil en direction de mon téléphone, posé là, près de nous. Je suis la direction de son regard.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"C'est qui Finn Collins ?"</b> Il me demande alors.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Aucune idée. Mais il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me déranger maintenant."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'attrape mon portable et le déverrouille. Je clique sur la notification facebook que je viens de recevoir. J'ouvre la conversation que ce gars vient de lancer et mes yeux s'écarquillent aussi vite que mon coeur s'accélère.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"Hey salut ! Désolé de te déranger, mais je savais pas qui contacter à part toi et j'avais pas ton numéro où quoi. J'suis un ami de Clarke et je crois qu'elle va faire une connerie. Y a moyen qu'on s'appelle pour en discuter ?"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lincoln me regarde et acquiesce sans attendre. Alors j'inscris mon numéro sur cette conversation et sans perdre de temps, je reçois un appel.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Allo ?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Allo ? Octavia c'est ça ?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Oui c'est moi, Clarke a des ennuis ?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Ouais, je crois. Écoute, je vais pas passer par quatre chemins, elle est devenue acco à l'héroïne.."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Mon coeur s'arrête.</p><p>
  <b>"Qu.. Quoi ?!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Ouais, j'lui ai fait tester une fois.. Je pensais pas qu'elle en abuserait mais.. Putain désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais elle a même essayé de coucher avec moi pour une dose. J'ai refusé évidemment mais elle est partie comme une furie.. Et j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie. Elle avait vraiment une sale mine et.."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je sens que je manque d'air à tel point que Lincoln saisit mon téléphone et s'occupe à présent de cette conversation.</p><p>Moi, je m'assois sur une chaise, ne faisant pas cas de l'eau des pâtes en train de déborder. <em>Clarke.. De l'héroïne ? Qu'est.. Comment j'ai pu rater ça ? Comment j'ai pu laisser ça arriver ? Clarke, ma Clarke, pourquoi je n'ai pas vu qu'elle allait mal à ce point ? Enfin si je l'ai vu mais.. Putain pourquoi je n'ai pas réagis autrement !? POURQUOI ?!</em><br/><br/></p><p>Je sens ma gorge se serrer. Je ne suis pas du tout du genre à pleurer mais l'inquiétude a raison de toute ma meilleure volonté à cet instant si pénible.</p><p>Je relève la tête pour me concentrer sur Lincoln qui semble lui aussi commencer à s'inquiéter.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ok, pas de soucis, j'attends."</b> Dit-il finalement, en s'asseyant près de moi et en posant sa main sur la mienne.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Il m'a mis en attente, il appelle un certain Samuel, du Dropship, voir si elle n'est pas là bas. Ça te va si je mets le haut parleur ? Je vais m'occuper des pâtes."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'acquiesce et il dépose le téléphone devant moi.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Tut tut, vous avez été mis en attente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tut tut, vous avez été mis en attente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tut tut, vous avez été mis en attente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tut tut, vous avez été mis en attente.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Allo ?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b>"O.. Oui ?"</b> Je réponds avant que Lincoln court à nouveau vers moi.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"J'ai eu Sam, Clarke était bien au Dropship. Mais il l'a vu partir avec Krys.. C'est un des dealers avec lesquels je bosse. Et il ne fait pas dans les petites drogues.."</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b>"Ok, le Dropship est à côté, on va s'y rendre. Merci de nous avoir prévenu."</b> Lui répond alors mon petit ami avant de se lever. Il enfile sa veste, je le regarde faire mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. De l'héroïne.. Clarke.. Elle est partie du jour au lendemain pour ça et.. Et je n'ai pas pu la rattraper, pourquoi nous écouterait-elle aujourd'hui ? Pour..<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Octavia !? Elle a besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais !" </b>Sa voix est forte et dure mais en même temps tellement emplie de tendresse.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"O.. Oui !"</b> Il me sort de mes pensées et je me lève à mon tour en récupérant mon gilet. On a beau être en mai, la nuit est déjà tombée et je ne sais combien d'heures nous allons passer à la chercher dehors.<br/><br/></p><p>Nous sortons de l'appartement, je le ferme à clef puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur du building où Lincoln s'est garé. Je monte et il démarre.</p><p><em>Putain Clarke ! Tu fais chier ! Pourquoi ? Où plutôt pour qui ? </em>Je serre les poings, je sais pour qui, je le sais si bien.<em> Lexa TU fais chier ! Même après le lycée, même après que tu sois partie, il faut que tu me la déglingues. Sérieusement ! Ça va faire quasiment un an, un an que t'es partie.. Est-ce qu'il s'agit encore de toi ?</em></p><p>Je soupire.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ça va aller.. On va la retrouver et on va s'occuper d'elle ok ? On la ramènera à la maison ce soir et on essayera de lui parler."</b> Dit-il pour me rassurer.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Mais si elle veut pas ? Linc.. Elle nous a fuit et là.. Elle était prête à vendre son corps.. Putain qu'est ce qu'on a loupé.. Qu'est ce que.. ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Mon coeur.."</b> Il place sa main sur ma cuisse. <b>"On aurait rien pu faire. Tu sais une fois que tu es plongé là dedans.. C'est dur de s'en sortir, de savoir qui est de ton côté ou non. Tu deviens parano, tu penses que la terre entière veut ta peau. Tes amis deviennent tes ennemies et tes dealers, tes meilleurs amis. Tout change vite et les gens t'abandonnent."</b><br/><br/></p><p><b>"Tu sembles savoir de quoi tu parles.." </b>Je murmure presque.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"J'avais seize ans quand j'ai pris mon premier rail de coke."</b> M'avoue-t-il.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Quoi ?!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ouais.. J'en suis pas très fier hein. Mais mon père me foutait la pression, stage, cours privés, sport. Je devais être partout et à la fois. Et je m'occupais d'Anya aussi, quand ils partaient en voyage d'affaires. J'avais que seize ans et toutes les responsabilités du monde sur les épaules. C'est une associée de mon père qui m'a fourni ma première dose. Je te passerai les détails du pourquoi et du comment mais après ça, ça a été la folie. J'ai enchaîné la dessus. Cannabis et Cocaïne. Le parfait cocktail, un pour vous détendre, l'autre pour vous donner la force d'affronter n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Puis un jour mes parents sont partis et j'suis sorti. J'ai laissé Anya toute seule à la maison. Elle devait avoir 14 ans je crois. Elle a essayé de se faire à manger.. Et elle a mis le feu à la cuisine. Et j'étais pas là, j'étais pas là parce que j'étais mort chez des potes, complètement stone. Heureusement qu'on parle d'Anya hein.. Elle a appelé les pompiers directement, puis mes parents. Ce n'est que le lendemain quand je suis rentré que j'ai constaté les dégâts. Mon père était fou de rage mais ma mère, ma mère a réussi à le calmer. Et elle a compris, que je n'étais pas fait pour tout ça, que c'était de leur responsabilité aussi. C'est là que j'ai commencé à parler de sortir du groupe Forrest et que j'ai accentué mes efforts dans le sport. Mais dans le sport seulement.. Je ne suis pas fier de cette période O', mais au moins je sais ce qu'elle doit ressentir maintenant.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wow..<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je suis désolée.. Que tu aies dû vivre tout ça.. Je suis désolée qu'ils n'aient pas été là quand tu en avais besoin.. Et Anya.. Elle a dû avoir la peur de sa vie."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il se met alors à éclater de rire et je ne comprends pas. Rien n'est drôle dans cette situation.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"La peur de sa vie ? Tu parles. Quand j'suis revenue le lendemain, elle m'a sorti un "yo, j'ai fait un barbeuc hier soir, dommage que t'étais pas là." Je pense que j'ai eu plus peur pour elle, qu'elle pour elle-même."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ouais.. Anya est.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Je sais pas ce qu'elle est mais en tout cas, elle a réussi à cramer toute la cuisine et une partie du salon en se faisant un steak haché."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Rappelle-moi de ne jamais la laisser cuisiner à la maison."</b> Je lui souris. Avant d'entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. <b>"Merci de t'être confié à moi la dessus. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile."</b><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"J'ai confiance à toi Octavia. Et je n'ai plus aucun problème avec ça aujourd'hui vu que je peux gérer ma vie comme je le veux. Mais maintenant, il va falloir qu'on soit là pour Clarke. Il faut qu'on la sorte de toute cette merde. Elle doit se sentir extrêmement seule et elle l'est."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Elle a décidé de partir.. Elle aurait pu rester.." </b>Je soupire.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Et se droguer devant nous ? O', tu connais Clarke, d'une elle a plus de fierté que ça et surtout, jamais elle ne t'aurait fait vivre son calvaire.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Je sais.. Je sais que t'as raison, mais je suis tellement en colère contre tout ça ! Tellement en colère, tout allait bien.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hmm."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Quoi ?"</b> Je lui demande.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Tu sais, de ce que j'ai vu de ces dernières années.. Clarke n'est pas quelqu'un qui va bien. J'ai juste l'impression qu'elle est toujours en train de ressentir, de lutter contre ses émotions. Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire depuis tellement longtemps. Et déjà au lycée, les seuls moments où elle semblait entière, étaient quand Lexa était là. Quand elle était proche d'elle. Même à ce moment, où je n'étais clairement qu'un meuble dans vos soirées, je pouvais le voir. Il n'y avait qu'elle, même lorsque Niylah était là. Alors j'imagine que son départ l'a juste plongé dans une très grande solitude."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Je pense aussi.. Mais je pensais que ça passerait.. Qu'elle s'y habituerait."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Si tu me quittais demain.." </b>Commence-t-il, alors. <b>"J'aurais aussi beaucoup de mal à vivre sans toi." </b>Dit-il alors le plus tristement du monde.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il se gare enfin devant ce club, le Dropship, et m'embrasse tendrement. <b>"Je t'aime aussi. Allons chercher Clarke."</b><br/><br/></p><p>Nous descendons de la voiture et marchons quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant l'entrée du club. Il y a du monde et instinctivement je me mets à regarder dans tous les sens espérant trouver mon amie. Des têtes blondes il y en a, mais pas de Clarke, non, juste le vigile qui nous arrête alors que nous essayons de contourner la file d'attente.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Excusez-moi, nous sommes à la recherche d'une amie à nous, on pense qu'elle est en train de se mettre en danger et un certain Samuel nous a dit de venir." </b>Lui dit Linc.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"C'est Sam qui vous a fait venir ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Oui, euh, votre barman." </b>Continue-t-il.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ok, je vais vous le chercher, attendez-le là bas."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il nous indique le coin de l'immeuble où se trouve une porte, sûrement celle donnant accès à toute la partie non visible du Dropship. Nous attendons un moment et je me sens impatiente. Je me sens nerveuse aussi, battant du pied contre le béton.</p><p>Un bruit de ferraille raisonne et un homme apparaît.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Vous êtes les amis de Finn et Clarke ?"</b> Nous demande-t-il alors.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Oui, vous savez où elle est ?" </b>J'interviens alors, cherchant des réponses.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je l'ai vu partir avec Krys, un dealer du coin. Mais je pense savoir où ils sont allés.. Il y a un squat pas très loin de la rue.. Elle doit sans doute être là bas. Je prends mon portable et je viens avec vous."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je l'arrête alors. <b>"Hors de question. Dites moi juste où elle est !"</b> J'aboie.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Écoutez.. J'adore Clarke, c'est une fille super. J'ai rien à voir avec ces histoires et je connais juste la soeur de Finn. Mais j'apprécie votre amie et j'aimerais vraiment vous aider.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lincoln place alors sa main sur mon épaule pour me calmer.<b> "Toute aide est la bienvenue."</b> Lui dit-il ensuite alors que l'homme disparaît quelques minutes. Il revient son téléphone à la main et s'avance alors.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Venez c'est par là."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nous nous mettons à marcher vite, très vite, longeant les immeubles de la rue, esquivant les quelques fêtards qui sont déjà torchés alors qu'il n'est que 22h.</p><p>Ce club doit mettre beaucoup de monde à mal à ce que je vois.</p><p>Nous continuons d'avancer jusqu'à apercevoir une vieille maison. De là, on dirait un petit manoir ancien entouré de grilles, toutes à moitié en train de tomber, rouillées et vraiment dans un sale état.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Par là, suivez-moi."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Et nous le suivons. Nous contournons la bâtisse jusqu'à trouver un endroit par où entrer dans l'espèce de jardin l'entourant. À voir le lieu, on comprend rapidement qu'il s'agit d'une maison complètement abandonnée. Les fenêtres sont barricadées, les poignées de porte arrachées et lorsque mes yeux se posent sur le sol, je les vois. Des seringues, partout. Près des arbres, dans l'herbe.. Ça pue la pisse et le vomi et j'ai peur, je commence vraiment à avoir peur de retrouver Clarke ici.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds.. Beaucoup de camés sont malades et certains s'échangent leur matos au besoin. Donc surtout ne touchez à rien."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nous acquiesçons et Lincoln me tend la main, me faisant marcher près de lui, dans ses pas.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ok, on va rentrer à l'intérieur. Ne faites pas attention à ce que vous voyez, n'aidez personne, sauf Clarke c'est clair ? C'est un vrai manoir de zombi la dedans et ils pourraient vous attaquer pour le peu d'argent que vous avez sur vous."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Octavia, tu restes là."</b> Me dit alors Lincoln, d'une voix ferme.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"C'est mort. Si Clarke est là dedans, il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés dehors."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mais.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"NON ! Je l'ai laissé partir, je vais la ramener à la maison !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il me regarde tendrement et finit par accepter. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.</p><p>Samuel nous observe alors, hoche la tête et pousse enfin la porte près de nous. Il allume la lampe de poche de son téléphone pour éclairer le long couloir qui se présente devant lui. Nous avançons à petit pas, n'entendons que quelques gémissements et le craquement du bois sous nos pieds.. Il y a du monde ici, je l'entends au nombre de respirations que je perçois. La première pièce où nous rentrons semble être un ancien salon. Il y a un canapé au milieu mais surtout, surtout des corps. Endormis, ou raides.. Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, ils ne bougent pas beaucoup. Certains ont les yeux et la bouche ouverts.. Je place ma main sur la mienne quand je remarque leur maigreur et les aiguilles plantées dans leur bras.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"On doit la trouver.."</b> Je chuchote à Lincoln qui me resserre contre lui.<br/><br/></p><p>Samuel de son côté, enjambe ce qu'il peut enjamber, éclairant ces visages presque décomposés. Il fait le tour, mais pas de Clarke.</p><p>Alors nous sortons de la pièce pour arriver dans ce qui semble être la cuisine. Le scénario est affreusement le même. Cuillères, seringues, drogues, moisissure, bouteilles d'alcool.. Mais pas de Clarke.</p><p>Nous sortons de la pièce lorsqu'un homme se place entre nous. Il est grand et baraqué mais il n'a pas l'air agressif. On dirait davantage un SDF légèrement alcoolisé.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Qu'est ce que v'faites là ?"</b> Nous demande-t-il plus concerné qu'en colère. Il pose ses yeux sur moi. <b>"C'n'est pas un endroit pour vous. Sortez d'ici !"</b><br/><br/></p><p>Je m'avance. <b>"Nous recherchons ma meilleure amie ! Et nous pensons qu'elle est là.. S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous juste vérifier.."</b> Je le supplie du regard.<br/><br/></p><p>Il soupire. <b>"Elle ressemble à quoi vot' amie ?"</b><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Blonde aux yeux bleus, les cheveux jusqu'au épaule, ondulés en temps général. Elle a un grain de beauté au dessus de la lèvre et.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"À l'étage. Deuxième porte sur votre droite. Récupérez là et foutez l'camps !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je me précipite alors vers les escaliers, suivie par Lincoln et Samuel qui ne me lâchent pas. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre, ne fais pas cas de la femme allongée dans son vomi que je croise et arrive enfin devant cette fameuse porte. Je vais pour l'ouvrir mais Lincoln m'arrête.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ce que tu vas trouver dans cette chambre, ce n'est pas notre Clarke d'accord ? Il va falloir que tu sois forte.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'acquiesce, je n'ai pas besoin d'être forte, je sais très bien à quoi elle va ressembler. J'ai croisé assez de corps inertes pour le savoir ce soir !<br/><br/></p><p>Et pourtant.. </p><p> </p><p>Pourtant lorsque j'enclenche la poignée et tombe sur elle, gisant dans ce lit, complètement inconsciente.. Tout s'écroule.</p><p>Je reste droite tandis que Lincoln me pousse pour passer, se jetant à ses côtés.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke ! CLARKE !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il lui frappe le visage, doucement, puis plus fort.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Merde ! Samuel appelle les secours ! Clarke !!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il lui arrache l'espèce de sangle accrochée à son bras, il lui arrache la seringue encore agrippée à ses veines. Elle est maigre, grise, et une multitude de bleus jonchent sa peau. Mais surtout elle ne bouge plus. Elle ne bouge plus du tout.</p><p>Lincoln la soulève alors, la prend contre lui et s'avance au plus vite vers moi.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"SORTONS D'ICI !" </b>Il hurle et ce n'est que lorsque je les vois passer devant que je remarque que les yeux de Clarke sont légèrement ouverts. Injectés de sang, ses azurs sont à peine visibles. ELLE est à peine visible. Elle n'est plus là.. Je le vois, il n'y plus de reflet, plus d'étincelle dans son regard. Et c'est lorsque je m'en aperçois que je me mets à réagir.</p><p>Lincoln descend les marches à toute vitesse et je le dépasse, lui ouvrant la porte d'entrée le plus rapidement possible. Dehors Samuel vient de raccrocher, nous continuons à quasiment courir jusqu'à sortir d'ici, de ce lieu maudit, de cette tombe.</p><p>Au bout d'une minute à peine nous arrivons sur le trottoir et j'entends déjà les sirènes retentir quelques pâtés de maison plus loin.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Clarke reste avec nous ma belle !"</b> Lincoln lui parle, il lui parle mais elle ne réagit pas..<br/><br/></p><p>Mon coeur se serre et mes larmes coulent.. Je pose ma main sur son avant bras et l'espace d'un instant je crois voir ses paupières bouger. Puis plus rien.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"LINC ! Elle..."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Merde ! Clarke !!"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle.. Oh putain..</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il la dépose alors sur le sol, l'allonge et place son oreille sur sa bouche.<b> "Merde ! Merde !"</b><br/><br/></p><p>Ses deux mains se positionnent sur sa poitrine et il commence alors un massage cardiaque.. Sur Clarke<em>. Non, non, non..</em><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Clarke ! allez ! Merde"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il continue. Il continue..</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span class="u">🎶</span>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> Pale Yellow - Woodkid </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">➰</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">---</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pov Clarke</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuuut.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hmm. Je grogne. Qu'on arrête ce truc, ma tête me fait horriblement mal.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Tuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuuut.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mon nez me gratte. Je lève la main difficilement mais elle ne bouge pas. Quelque chose la retient. Alors j'ouvre les yeux doucement et suis directement aveuglée par une lumière blanche, forte. Je mets quelques minutes pour faire le point sur les couleurs et sur ce qui me tient le bras.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Octavia.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"..."</b> J'essaye de parler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors j'essaye de déplacer mes doigts, j'essaye de la réveiller, mais je n'y arrive pas non plus. Je remarque les tuyaux branchés à mes veines, je remarque ceux dans mon nez. Et puis cette chambre.. Je suis à l'hôpital.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Tu es réveillée."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée et vois Lincoln, un café à la main. Il le pose sur la petite table près du lit et se rapproche de moi.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Tu nous a fait une belle peur Clarke."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Qu.."</b> Je tousse. <b>"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"  </b>Enfin les mots sortent.<br/><br/></p><p>Je me souviens avoir suivi Krys jusqu'à cette baraque. Il m'a promis deux doses.. Contre.. Je serre les dents.. Je serre les dents parce qu'à cet instant même je me hais.. Je me hais.. Qu'est ce que j'ai.. Les nausées me prennent..<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"On t'a retrouvé dans un squat.. Tu as fait une overdose.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je ferme les yeux une seconde. Je sens que je n'ai plus de drogue dans le sang, je le sais parce que pour la première fois depuis des mois, je pense. J'arrive à réfléchir.. J'arrive à me souvenir. En me voila ancrer dans une réalité qui vient de me rattraper.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je suis.." </b>J'ai encore du mal à parler, ma gorge me brûle beaucoup.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ça va aller."</b> Il me coupe, plaçant sa main sur mon avant bras.<b> "On va s'occuper de toi, O' et moi. On ne te lâchera plus, ok ?"</b><br/><br/></p><p>Je regarde mon amie, qui dort toujours à point fermé. Et le regarde à nouveau avant de secouer la tête. <em>Non..</em><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Non.. Je ne mérite pas.. Je.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Clarke. Tu es de la famille. Laisse-nous prendre soin de toi."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je ne dis rien, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire.. J'ai..<br/><br/></p><p><b>"J'ai.."</b> Mes larmes montent alors que je pose mes yeux une seconde fois sur Octavia. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ça. Alors d'un discret signe de tête, je lui demande de s'approcher de moi. Ce qu'il fait.<b> "J'ai.. J'ai besoin d'une pilule du lendemain.. Et d'une prise de sang.. Pour vérifier que tout va bien."</b><br/><br/></p><p>Il recule, acquiesce mais ne me juge pas. <b>"Tu as déjà eu une prise de sang, mais je vais leur dire pour le reste, je reviens."</b> Il me sourit et sort de la pièce.<br/><br/></p><p>Les minutes passent et les sanglots resurgissent. Mais pas pour la même chose cette fois. Non, un part sont pour Lexa, ils le sont toujours.. Mais l'autre, l'autre part est pour moi. Pour celle que je suis devenue. Pour mes amis, pour ma vie en général. J'ai au moins eu la présence d'esprit de rendre mes derniers projets avant de finir dans cet état.. C'est la seule chose dont je peux être fière.</p><p>Je retiens mes larmes au maximum et j'y arrive. Je ferme les yeux un instant et essaye de faire le point.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>J'ai failli y passer. J'ai juste failli y passer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et j'ai donné mon corps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je ne suis qu'une traînée, je ne suis que..</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cl.. Clarke ?"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>J'ouvre les paupières doucement et pose mon regard sur Octavia, prête à subir sa colère.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"OH MON DIEU CLARKE !!"</b> Elle me saute au cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes, me serrant aussi fort que possible. <b>"J'ai cru que.. J'ai cru te perdre !"</b><br/><br/></p><p>J'arrive à enfin à lever le bras, plaçant ma main dans son dos.. <b>"Je sui.. Je suis désolée.."</b> Je lui murmure alors.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Non c'est moi ! J'aurais jamais dû abandonner, j'aurais jamais dû te laisser.. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir compris ! Je..." </b>Et elle pleure encore et encore.<br/><br/></p><p>Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, pour personne. Voilà ce que je provoque ?<br/><br/></p><p>Elle se recule et me voit serrer les dents.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ne t'avise plus jamais de partir et de toucher à ces merdes !"</b> Me dit-elle, avec colère.<br/><br/></p><p>Et je lui souris. Je le souris parce que la voila.. Ma Octavia. La porte s'ouvre et Lincoln réapparaît un verre à la main et une pilule dans l'autre. Il me la tend. <b>"Pour ta tête."</b> Me dit-il juste.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Merci.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je récupère le gobelet, décale les tuyaux d'oxygène que j'ai dans les narines et avale le comprimé.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Ils vont te faire d'autres prises de sang dans la matinée et d'ici deux semaines. Pour être sûr."</b> Ajoute-t-il alors que j'acquiesce pour le remercier.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Je.. Je t'ai amené des vêtements propres. Ils vont te garder quelques jours mais après.. Après j'aimerais que tu rentres avec nous et.." </b>Commence la brune.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je ne peux pas.. O'.. Je.. Je ne vous apporterai rien de bon et.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Clarke.. J'ai cru te perdre. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.. Je m'en fou de ce que tu vas nous apporter, mais je veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Tu es ma famille Clarke, j'ai grandi avec toi, j'ai évolué avec toi. Tu es la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu et je ne supporterai pas que.." </b>Les larmes lui reviennent..<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je t'aime O' mais les prochaines semaines vont être affreuses.. Je vais être horrible, en manque, je risque même de refaire des crises.. Je.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Et on sera là.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Je connais un centre.. Ils peuvent t'aider aussi."</b> Ajoute Lincoln.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Un centre ?"</b> Je lui demande.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Oui, de désintoxication. Mes parents l'ont ouvert il y a trois ans environ. Je pense que ça pourrait te permettre d'avancer."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mais j'ai les cours..."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ce n'est pas le temps d'une vie tu sais ? Juste deux ou trois mois et après je prendrai la relève."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Tu prendras la relève ?"</b> Je lui demande en haussant un sourcil. Pour les cours..<br/><br/></p><p><b>"Oui, je suis passé par là." </b>Dit-il alors que ma bouche s'entrouvre. <b>"Et j'en suis sorti. Je pourrais t'aider. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles, Clarke. Peu importe ce qui t'attache à la drogue, pour t'en sortir, il faut que tu le veuilles.."</b><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je.. Ça.. Ça me permettait juste de l'oublier.. De.."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Lexa est partie. Tu gâches ta vie, tu as failli mourir, deux fois, pour quelqu'un qui t'a laissé. Qui n'a pas eu assez de respect pour toi pour te rappeler, qui ne te connaissait pas assez pour savoir que te quitter comme ça, risquait de bouleverser ta vie. Tu es la personne la plus émotive que je connaisse mais aussi la plus déterminée. Tu es une battante. Ne laisse pas un fantôme te briser."</b> Continue-t-il. <b>"On sera là pour toi. Tu as tes parents, ma soeur aussi.."</b><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Ne le dites pas à Anya.. Ne..."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"On ne lui dira rien. Elle serait capable de quitter le MIT pour venir s'occuper de toi. Si tu acceptes d'avancer, je lui dirai que tu es partie en formation pour les vacances, sans téléphone ou autre ok ? On trouvera une excuse. Je m'occuperais de Roan aussi si il faut."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Non.. Je vais l'appeler moi."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"OK.. Ça veut dire que tu acceptes notre aide ?"</b> Me demande-t-il.</p><p><br/><br/>Mon coeur flanche mais oui.. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Oui... Ne me laissez pas mourir pour elle.."</b>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>Six mois plus tard. 514 jour sans Lexa.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"Allez Clarke ! Encore un petit effort !"</b> Crie Lincoln en trottinant autour de moi.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Oh god, si je meurs c'est de ta faute Forrest !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Je force encore sur mes jambes, je sens mes poumons crier à l'aide. Comment il fait ? On a bien du faire douze mille kilomètres au moins. God, Raven me manque ! Elle comprenait elle au moins la souffrance de ce sport à la con. Courir.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Allez ! Quelques rues et on arrive ! John est à la maison, il est déjà en train de s'occuper de tes cartons et sûrement de pervertir ma copine alors on y va !"</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>"TA MEUF EST DÉJÀ PERVERTIE !" </b>Je hurle alors en lui passant devant et en râlant !<br/><br/></p><p>Nous courrons encore cinq petites minutes jusqu'à arriver devant le bâtiment.<br/><br/></p><p>Aujourd'hui je repars vivre avec John. Cela fait six mois environ depuis mon overdose, et trois mois que je suis sortie du centre. J'ai repris les cours, Roan ne pas pas tenue rigueur de mon absence de fin d'année vu que mes notes étaient excellentes. Quant à John, comme d'habitude, il n'a pas posé de question. Même si encore une fois j'imagine qu'il sait. Je suis revenue vivre avec Octavia, juste le temps de reprendre mes habitudes. Et je dois dire que le départ précipitée de Finn et de Emori m'ont aussi aidé à retourner en cours. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux et je n'ai pas à chercher à en avoir et c'est tant mieux d'un côté..</p><p>Je suis un traitement, me sevrant petit à petit. J'en ai encore pour six mois de plus... Et j'ai des réunions de temps à autre. Lincoln m'accompagne lorsqu'il le peut. Et il le peut toujours en vérité, il ne m'a jamais fait faux bons. Il est toujours là, là à m'aider, là, à me pousser vers l'avant. Trop parfois, comme ce matin. Mais j'ai beau râler, je lui dois tellement, à lui et à Octavia. Tellement.<br/><br/></p><p>Est-ce que je ressens le manque parfois ? Est-ce que j'ai envie ? Oui. Ça arrive, souvent. Mais lorsque Lexa me manque trop, lorsque je vais mal.. Je peux compter sur Octavia, je peux même compter sur Anya. J'ai fini par l'appeler pour lui dire que ça n'allait pas. Je ne lui ai pas raconté mon année, mais je lui ai juste dit, que je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Et elle a fait des efforts, pour venir plus souvent. Et l'équilibre, que je trouve aujourd'hui, dans cette petite famille, me va.</p><p>Je ne sais pas si il suffira, mais au moins il m'aide à <em>survivre</em>.<br/><br/></p><p>Nous arrivons dans l'appartement et Lincoln me lance alors une bouteille d'eau. John est sur le canapé en train de lire un bouquin et Octavia n'est pas là.<br/><br/></p><p><b>"O ? On est rentré !"</b> Lance alors son petit ami à travers la pièce. <b>"Chérie ?"</b><br/><br/></p><p>J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, je la reconnais au son aiguë lui étant propre. Des pas traînant se font entendre et nous tournons alors les yeux vers elle.</p><p>Sa tête est baissée et ses yeux, posés sur un tout petit objet. J'entrouvre ma bouche quand je comprends ce que c'est. Elle relève le regard sur nous puis surtout sur Lincoln..<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"Je.. Je crois que je suis enceinte."</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Un courant d'air me passe à côté lorsqu'il fonce pour la prendre dans ses bras. John tourne la tête vers nous et je souris. Je souris à cette nouvelle vie qui va naître.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Note d'Ael</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bonsoir à tous ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je sais, je sais, ce n'était pas l'histoire la plus douce et la plus joyeuse qui soit; comme je l'avais annoncé, il n'y a pas vraiment d'amour ici. Ou plutôt, si, dans un sens, il n'y a que ça. L'amour de Clarke pour Lexa. Car si nous en sommes là, c'est à cause de lui non ? Cet amour inconditionnel, dangereux, limite mortel, si je peux me permettre. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cet amour que ressent Clarke pour Lexa depuis maintenant quelques années et qui n'a cessé d'évoluer, de se renforcer. Un texte que j'ai lu récemment m'a fait penser à leur relation (J'avoue que toutes les chansons que j'écoute me font penser à elles en ce moment d'ailleurs) : </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And for the longest time, I hated you. I hated your arrogance, and persistence, and inability to take a hint. Yes, I hated you. Or at least I wanted to... because hate, quickly turned into mild tolerance. And then tolerance turned into a confort. Which soon turned into a need. A need for your presence. For your stupid, silly remarks. I knew I was in deep shot when that need turned into want."<br/></em>
</p><p><em>Clarke et Lexa sont passées par tellement de sentiments différents : de la haine, à l'amour, au désir, à l'amitié, la tendresse, la jalousie. Elles ont à elle deux, je pense, quasiment englobé le spectre entier des émotions, et pourtant.. Aujourd'hui, à ce moment même, après cette histoire annexe qu'est Brown Sugar et après la descente aux enfers de Clarke, il reste tellement encore a explorer. (Vous en avez eu un aperçu rapide dans les chapitres suivants - À partir du 61 de To the moon and back.) </em><br/><br/>Je sais qu'à l'heure actuel vous détestez Lexa, je sais aussi que vous avez, durant une période détesté Clarke. Et dans un sens, j'apprécie rendre mes personnages plus humains, plus torturés, maladroits ? Dans tous les cas ils sont rarement mauvais, et rarement ils se feraient mal intentionnellement. (Peut-être que le ballon qu'à reçu Lexa dans la tronche, durant la partie 1, était intentionnel lui par contre. Ahah).</p><p>
  <em>Tout ça pour dire qu'il est facile de détester Lexa. Après tout nous n'avons pas son point de vue, nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle, elle a vécu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle n'est pas Clarke. Sa vie a été plus compliquée à gérer dans un sens. Elle a perdu sa mère, et s'est bâtie un système de défense très particulier. Elle n'a eu que son père comme guide et quand on voit l'énergumène qui a mis mille ans pour se déclarer à Becca hein, on peut se douter, que Lexa n'est pas forcément quelqu'un qui, instinctivement, va être douée avec les sentiments. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puis, malgré tout, Clarke était toute sa vie. Et j'ai toujours pensé et je crois que je le pense encore, même si un équilibre s'est formé, que Lexa a toujours aimé Clarke davantage. Elle a subit ses colères, elle a quitté son exe et elle a regardé pendant des mois et des mois Clarke "appartenir" à quelqu'un d'autre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et quand elle a eu l'occasion, quand elle a enfin pu, elle s'est démenée de toutes ses forces pour juste que tout soit parfait pour Clarke. Son amour était pur, je pense et de bien des façons. C'est ce qui a fait que la trahison a été des plus difficiles pour elle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reporté dans la vie réelle d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à 18 ans, si mon crush m'avait inscris dans une fac à l'autre bout de l'Europe. Sûrement très mal en soit. J'aurais eu surtout l'impression qu'elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour me garder à ses côtés, alors qu'évidemment pour Clarke ça a été tout le contraire. Mais expliquez ça à une gamine qui n'a aucun repère et qui, en plus, ne vit que pour l'amour de sa vie.. C'est difficile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dans tous les cas ce qui est arrivé à Clarke n'est pas forcément de sa faute. C'est uniquement celle de la blonde, qui a pris les mauvaises décisions au mauvais moment et qui s'est juste retrouvée seule dans des situations qui l'ont amené à vivre toutes ces malheurs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Même si on peut en vouloir à Lexa d'une certaine manière, dans la réalité des faits, on ne peut pas la blâmer pour la descente aux enfers de Clarke. Non, le seul responsable en réalité, c'est encore une fois cet amour fissuré, ce manque de confiance, ce besoin presque malsain de s'appartenir entièrement, qu'elles ont l'une pour l'autre, depuis toujours. Il est le seul coupable et les deux ont eu leurs lots de chagrin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mais pour se construire, pour avancer et évoluer et pour espérer être ensemble, elles vont devoir prendre du recul, elles vont devoir trouver un moyen de s'aimer sans se détruire, de s'aimer en étant deux parts d'un couple, et non une seule entité gangrenée par la rancoeur et les non-dits. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je vous laisse donc sur ces dernières paroles. J'écrirai peut-être une histoire annexe pour Lexa. Je verrai, j'avoue que je préfère avancer sur To the moon and back maintenant. D'ailleurs le chapitre 71 sera mis en ligne mardi. Vous verrez, pas mal de chose ont changé et j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je vous souhaite une belle journée, une belle soirée et une douce nuit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ael</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>